After The Incident
by ecii.kyumin
Summary: karna kesalahannya karna malam itu insiden itu berkatnyalah aku seperti ini, menjadi seorang penjahat yang membuang bayiku sendiri di dalam tong sampah, mengabaikan kebenaran pikirannya bahwa dia telah hamil. / GS / Kyumin / RnR ? Chap 10 update!
1. Chapter 1

After The Incident

.

.

Gendre: Romance, drama , tentuin sendiri aja.

.

.

Rate: T (maybe)

.

Disclaimer: kyumin shipper akan selalu ada dan jangan sampai ada kyu shipper yang lain, karna saya percaya tatapan kyuhyun hanya milik sungmin seorang bahkan kalung no7 yang selalu kyuhyun pakai menjadi keyakinan saya #plak.

.

.

Summary: karna kesalahannya karna malam itu insiden itu berkatnyalah aku seperti ini, menjadi seorang penjahat yang membuang bayiku sendiri di dalam tong sampah, mengabaikan kebenaran pikirannya bahwa dia telah hamil.

.

.

Warning: GS,TYPO(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH!NO PLAGIAT!

.

.

Happy reading (*_*)/

.

.

Televisi menyala, menampilkan entah acara pagi payah yang biasa ada pada siaran pagi. Gambarnya sedikit rusak dan suaranya dimatikan. Tapi memang sungmin tidak benar – benar menonton. Lebih tepatnya hanya menatap kosong kelayar kaca, sosok yang dilihat seperti acara pantonim yang bergerak tanpa suara.

Ia berbaring di sofa, berbungkus selimut tebal menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh berbaringnya, pandangan kosong, nafasnya berat seperti kelelahan setelah berolah raga pada siang hari jadwalnya sekolah. Matanya sayu menutup dan terbuka secara perlahan.

Suasana sepi hanya rintik hujan semalaman yang sedikit tersisa, sangat tenang dan pas, sungmin hanya membutuhkan suasana sunyi dan tenang seperti ini. Kesepian ini pas dan sempurna.

Kelopak matanya turun perlahan. Lalu terpejam.

Suara kunci berputar di luar.

Matanya terbuka seketika. Ia mengejap, , kaki, dan perutnya bergetar gugup akibat suara tiba-tiba itu. Ia bergetar, kedinginan dan mual. Mungkin sebentar lagi sungmin akan muntah.

"sialan".

Sungmin melirik mengintip dari bulu mata lentiknya, suara yang sangat ia ketahui yang sudah beberapa bulan ini tidak banyak bertemu. Sungmin mengeratkan selimutnya lemah sebatas leher.

Suara tendangan pintu mengema, wanita itu heechul , ibu kandung sungmin baru saja pulang dari pekerjaan dia di club malam "aku tidak akan melayaninya kembali, dia benar-benar tidak tau diuntung,".

Dengan suara gerutuan di barengi dengan suara air yang mengalir ke dalam gelas dan suara tegukan haus itu masih di dengakan sungmin , jentikan korek api terdengar dengan di susul bau tembakau yang mulai menjalar seluruh ruang kecil yang di sebut dengan apartemen kumuh.

"oh! Keterlaluan aku sudah muak,"

Tapi kemudian… sungmin bernafas lagi, mengeratkan kembali selimut tebalnya dan mengacuhkan ibunya yang masih bergerutu sendiri. Lalu pikiran sungmin berkata kenapa dia tidak pergi untuk berbaring di kamarnya yang kecil dan nyaman. Bahwa seharusnya setelah mendengar suara kunci terbuka seharusnya sungmin segera bangun dan berlari cepat kearah kamarnya yang tidak jauh dari tempat ruang tamu tempat dia berbaring. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa membuat tubuhnya bergerak.

"sungmin?," sungmin menyelimuti tubuhnya lebih erat.

"kau tidak pergi sekolah?," suara yang masih terlihat bingung dan mulutnya yang sedikit sudah mulai berbau tembakau yang dia pegang dari celah jemarinya.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Ia mengalihkan pandangan kearah benda layar kotak yang sedang memutar acara berita pagi. Menampilkan sosok pria berpakaian rapih.

"sungmin.. hei,". Heechul menarik kain yang menutupi jendela yang paling dekat dengan pintu. Cahaya abu-abu langit gelap masuk tidak memberi penerangan yang berarti.

Pluk.. plukk..

Suara sepatu di lepasnya kasar, terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat membungkuk, surai rambut pirang terjatuh dan menutupi hampir seluruh wajah sungmin, ibunya menciumnya.

"oh ayolah min, jangan seperti itu mengacuhkanku bahkan kita baru bertemu berhari – hari karna urusan sekolahmu yang super harusnya menyambutku bahkan kau tidak mau bilang 'halo?' ,". Ucapnya diam sesat " kau sakit sayang?,".

Tarikan nafas panjang dan lemah , sungmin benar-benar hanya ingin berbaring dan memejamkan mata sebenatar dia terlalu lelah.

Heechul menaruh tangannya di dahi sungmin yang dingin "jadi kau sakit atau apa? Tidak biasanya kau membolos sekolah, tapi aku senang kau berada disini,"

Sungmin mengarahkan pandangannya masih menatap heechul lekat. Sungmin memaksa diri untuk tersenyum .senyum samar dan mengeratkan selimutnya semangkin memeluknya erat dan mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke layar tv yang entah dia tidak mengerti.

"aku akan membuat ramen, kau mau min?," heechul memandang sungmin kesal "dasar tidak sopan, apa susahnya menjawab, aku seperti hidup dengan mayat,". Sungmin mengedip lemah tidak peduli apa yang di bicarakan ibunya itu sudah biasa untuknya.

Heechul pergi kearah dapur, dia benar-benar akan membuat ramen untuk sarapan pagi-pagi buta, sungmin mendengar suara sobekan pelastik dan gerutukan heechul untuknya dan juga soal pekerjaan dia yang membuatnya kesal, sungmin tahu mungkin ibunya kesal karna bayaran kecil untuk mala mini tidak sebanding dengan kelelahan yang didapat, hari selalu selalu pelanggan yang sama yang menyebalkan , tidak sabaran dan kecil bayarannya.

Entah sudah berapa menit, heechul kembali dengan panci sedang di kedua tangannya yang mengebul lezat, ramennya sudah jadi dan di letakan tak jauh dari dirinya yang masih berbaring, heechul mendudukan di sofa kecil yang tidak jauh darinya dan layar tv, "kau tau saat aku turun dari bis, banyak polisi dan juga warga sekitar berkumpul di dekat apartemen kita, aku penasaran dan oh.. ada seorang bayi yang di buang di tong sampah luar, kasihan,". Heechul menendang sofa sungmin dua kali dan membuat tubuh sungmin tergunjang pelan "hei kau dengar tidak, kalau kau benar – benar sakit nanti akan aku antar kau kedokter. Sekarang bangun dan makanlah,".

Heechul melempar sumpit yang masih terbungkus kearah sungmin, sumpit itu terjatuh ke lantai dan membuat heechul kesal, dengan acuh heechul mendekatkan panci ramen dan menyambar paksa remot tv yang dekat dengan sungmin, sungmin tidak peduli dan tetapi diam, mengeratkan selimut dan tertidur akan lebih baik untuknya saat ini.

'semalam sesosak bayi mungil berjenis kelamin perempuan di temukan di tongsampah sekitar daerah mokpo , polisi segera menelusuri tempat kejadian'

"oh beritanya sudah muncul,"

'bayi itu dibuang dengan plastik yang dikat tidak terlalu kencang, di satukan dengan sampah – sampah makanna seperti snack, minuman soda dan masih banyak lagi'

"di kira bayi itu sampah apa di satukan begitu, mungkin aku wanita buruk di matamu lee sungmin tapi aku tidak pernah tega membuangmu ketempat sampah, kau tersentuh?,". Sungmin masih mengacuhkan Heechul , membuka matanya sedikit mendengarkan dan menutupnya lelah.

Kesabaran heechul sudah di puncak, suaranya sekarang meninggi dan tak terima di acuhkan "sungmin kau marah pada eomma? Aku tau kita sudah jarang bertemu karna kesibukan pekerjaan yang aku ambil pada malam hari tapi kau harusnya berpikir itu untuk menghidupi sialan kita dan juga semua biayamu untuk sekolah,kalau kau benar – benar sakit kau masih mempunyai mulut untuk menjawab bukan mengacuhkan aku seperti itu, kau sama saja seperti yunho, ".

Sungmin membuka matanya lelah, memandang ibunya yang masih saja berteriak-teiak kesal, sungmin tau sebenarnya heechul memang sangat tidak suka diabaikan, bukan maksud sungmin sepeti itu "maaf," bisiknya "eomma bertengkar kembali?," tanyanya, sungmin tau saat mendengar nama yunho pasti ada sesuatu di antara mereka, bertengkar dan bertengkar. Itu untuk sekian kali dan untuk sekian pria yang menjalin hubugan dengan heechul akan berakhir dengan bertengkar lalu berpisah, sebenarnya dari sekian pria yang di bawa heechul ke rumahnya untuk tidur dan bersenang-senang di kamarnya sungmin sangat menyukai mantn kekasih heechul yang bernama hangeng , entahlah dia begitu baik terhadap ibunya dan juga sungmin, mengobrol basi basi dan kadang-kadang curhat tentang betapa gadasnya heechul saat di ranjang.

"aku putus, dia beselingkuh dengan pekerja bar yang baru, kulitnya bahkan pucat apa yang dia lihat dari nya,". Tangannya mengepal, sesekali menyambar tembakau yang masih menyala setengah mengabaikan ramen yang dengan semangat dia santap.

Perut sungmin bergejolak, perut bagian bawahnya serasa tertusuk – tusuk, matanya mulai terpejam menahan sakit, meraup udara yang tecampur asap tembakau "aku benar-benar lelah,". Ucap sungmin pelahan mengambaikan tatapan heechul sebal, sungmin kembali menutup matanya yang masih sadar.

"ya.. kau tidur saja tapi awas kau tidak terbangun saat menyuruhmu pergi kerumah sakit,". Heechul pergi meninggalkan sungmin yang masih berbaring di sofa dengan selimut tebal dan semakin di tarik sungmin , mengeratkan menutupi tubuh sungmin yang lemah.

Ting tong.. ting tong..

Bunyi bel memenuhi semua ruang apartemen yang hanya di huni sungmin dan juga ibunya heechul, sungmin hanya terdiam mendengarkan bunyi bel yang berkali-kali berulang, sungmin bergerak pelan dan merapatkan kembali selimutnya. Heechul membuka kasar pintu kamarnya , melihat sungmin sebal "kenapa kau tidak bangun sungmin, kau tuli tidak mendengar bunyi bel,". Heechul sudah berganti pakaian kerjanya dengan pakaiannyang lebih santai dan juga hemm.. sexy. Di bukanya pintu depan dengan kasar "ya ya sebentar, aku tidak tu.. hallo,". Suara heechul yang tadinya berteriak kesal sekarang berubah manis dan juga menggoda, " ada apa polisi tanpan ini kemari,".

Sungmin membuka matanya waspada, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja tidak ada yang harus di khawatirkan, sungmin kembali tepejam dan meremas selimutnya kencang, keringatnya sudah mulai munggucur.

"maaf apa kami menganggu?,".

Sungmin dapat mendengar suara pintu yang di tutup dan di buka bergantian, ibunya mencoba menggoda polisi itu, "tidak, tentu saja tidak apa kalian membutuhkan sesuatu?,". heechul mengerakan jari kakinya mengusap-usap sepatu yang di gunakan polisi itu menggoda.

Polisi itu tersenyum "maaf kami padari kepolisian, perkenalkan aku polisi dektektif donghae dan ini polisi park, kami sedang mengcari informasi sekitar kejadian, kau tau ada penemuann bayi di tempat sampah yang tar jauh dari sini?,".

"tentu saja , saat itu aku baru pulang dan melihat – lihat sebentar,"

"ah.. seperti itu, apa kami boleh masuk ada yang ingin kami tanyakann,".

Heechul tersenyum genit "masuk?tentu saja tapi..,".

Sungmin tidak dapat mendengar percakapan ibunya dan polisi itu sejenak, hanya suara cekikikan centil dan ketawa berat polisi itu, sungmin tau pasti bahwa ibunya membisikann sesuatu kepada polisi yang mengenalkan benama donghae, sungmin tau persis apa yang membuat ibunya tertawa centik seperti itu, undangan untuk mengobol di kamarnyal.

Suara ketukan sepatu besar berat khas kepolisian terdengar mulai masuk dan suara pintu tertutup, langkah kaki dua orang pelian dan satu kaki wanita yang tidak beralaskan apapun di kakinya terdengar jelas di pendengaran sungmin.

"kau tinggal sendiri?,".

"tidak, aku tinggal bersama putriku,". Heechul memandang sofa yang hampir hanya terliat selimut saja, "sungmin bangun kita kedatangan tamu,". Bentak heechul.

"apa dia baik-baik saja?,".

"hemm.. yahh dia sedikit sakit tapi kau tidak usah mempedulikan dia bagaimana dengan acara mengobrolnya?," heechul mulai mendekat dan berbisik.

"tentu, tapi maaf apa aku bisa bebicara sebentar dengan anakmu ehmm..,", donghae sedikit berfikir dan mengigat siapa namanya.

"sungmin, lee sungmin," ucap nya malas "sungmin ayo bangun, polisi ingin bertanya sesuatu, kau harus sopan dengan mereka jangan memalukan eomma seperti itu,". Heechul menghampiri sungmin dan menunduk mengoyangkan tubuh sungmin agar cepat membuka matanya dan mungkin. Tetapi sungmin malah menarik selimutnya meemasnya dan semakin kencang.

"sungmin ayo kalau kau seperti ini , eomma akan memukulmu,".

Donghae yang melihat heechul semakin tidak sabar , menenangkan heechul dan menyuruh mundur perlahan "sudah , mungkin dia sedang tidak enak badan, biar aku saja,".

"hallo lee sungmin, aku polisi dektektif donghae ada yang ingin aku tanyakan sesuatu apa kau bisa mendengarku,". Donghae memperhatikan deru nafas sungmin yang seperti menahan sakit , wajahnya yang pucat dan donghae tau sungmin masih sadar dan mendengarkan apa yang dia ucapkan dengan ibunya.

Sungmin membuka matanya pelan pelan, menatap polisi yang ada di depan matanya yang juga sedang memperhatikannya, jantung sungmin berdebar gelisah, memperhatikan dektektif donghae polisi yang datang bersama bermarga park dan ibunya yang memangdang kesal terhadapnya.

"maaf, aku sedang tidak enak badan, bisakah kau bertanya nanti,". Ucap sungmin pelan tetapi terdengar seperti bisikan lemah.

"lee sungmin!,". heechul benar-benar sudah habis kesabarannya dan menarik selimut yang menutup rapat tubuh sungmin , tapi..

"arghhhhh… min kau berdarah? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?,". heechul teriak histeris apa yang di lihatnya. Sungmin mengeluarkan banyak darah dari bawah tubuh bahkan darah itu pun menempel di selimut yang dadi di singkap heechul.

Heechul mengelengkan kepalanya cepat tidak percaya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi , ada apa dengan sungmin sebenarnya. Donghae dengan sigap menghampiri sungmin yang hampir kehilangan kesadaran karna kehilangan banyak dasar, sudah ajaib sungmin dapat bertahan dengan darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya, perkiraan donghae tepat bahwa ada sesuatu dengan sungmin tetapi dia ingin membuat khawatir dengan kondisi sungmin yang seperti ini. Di tepuknya pipi sungmin pelan.

"lee sungmin kau mendengarku?,".

Sungmin berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya dan ingin meraih selimut yang di jatuhkan ibunya ke atas lantai "pergi .. ini bukan apa yangkalian pikirkan aku hanya sedang datang bulan pertama dan ini sangat sangat banyak,". Sungmin masih lemas mencoba bangun dan melirik heechul yang masih menatapnya tidak percaya.

"tidak sungmin dengarkan aku, kau baru saja melahirkan kau harus cepat dia bawa kerumah sakit,". Ucap donghae yang masih mencegah sungmin untuk mengambil selimutnya.

"lepaskan, sunggguh aku hanya sedang datang bulan dan ini hari pertama,".

Heechul dengan panic dan bingung akan situasi ini bergerak mengusir kedua polisi yang ada di rumahnya "keluar kalian cepat, dia tidak mungkin , aku tau anakku dia bahkan tidak mempunyai kekasih, jadi cepat kalian keluar,".

Heechul mendorong donghae yang masih terduduk bertumpu sebelah kakinya terasa di tarik paksa "apa kau tidak lihat, dia habis melahirkan, pilisi park cepat panggil ambulans," bentak donghae.

"tidak kalian salah paham, aku tidak berbohong, eomma,". Sungmin memangdang heechul yang memangdangannya susah di artikan ,tangannya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung.

Saat sungmin mencoba kembali mengerakan tubuhnya untuk mengambil selimut, tubuh sungmin seketika terjatuh, matanya semakin lama tepejam dan semua gelap.

.

.

.

TBC?

.

.

Apa ini tiba-tiba pengen ngetik seperti ini haha entahlah bagus apa enggak gak tau mau di lanjut apa di hapus.


	2. Chapter 2

After The Incident

.

.

Gendre: Romance, drama , tentuin sendiri aja.

.

.

Rate: T (maybe)

.

Disclaimer: kyumin shipper akan selalu ada dan jangan sampai ada kyu shipper yang lain, karna saya percaya tatapan kyuhyun hanya milik sungmin seorang bahkan kalung no7 yang selalu kyuhyun pakai menjadi keyakinan saya #plak.

.

.

Summary: karna kesalahannya karna malam itu insiden itu berkatnyalah aku seperti ini, menjadi seorang penjahat yang membuang bayiku sendiri di dalam tong sampah, mengabaikan kebenaran pikirannya bahwa dia telah hamil.

.

.

Warning: GS,TYPO(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH!NO PLAGIAT!

.

.

Happy reading (*_*)/

.

.

 _Sungmin berdiri kaku, raut wajahnya menegang begitu pula dengan kakinya serasa melemas dan ingin sekali pergi dari ruangan gelap ini tetapi dia tidak mampu, ruangan ini gelap hanya cahaya bulan yang sedikit masuk mencoba berusaha menerangi ruangan ini. Sungmin berusaha menghirup udara di sekitarnya tetapi sangat sulit karna tatapan seseorang yang membuatnya sulit bernafas._

 _Sungmin menyadari di hadapannya seseorang sedang terduduk di sofa memperhatikannya, mata tajamnya menelusuri lekuk tubuh sungmin terasa menelanjangi, menatap setiap senti bagian tubuh sungmin yang masih berbalut seragam sekolah menengah._

 _Deru nafas pria itu tenang mengatur hembusan nafasnya setenang mungkin sangat berbeda dengan sungmin, yang sedikit gugup bahkan untuk menghirup udarapun sangat sulit._

 _Ruangan ini tidak tertalu luas hanya seluas ruang tamu apartemen kumuh sungmin yang dia tembati bersama ibunya, hening. Sungmin sangat tidak menyukai hening seperti ini membuatnya gugup dan juga tidak dapat berbuat memberontak, tidak akan pernah bisa tidak akan pernah lepas pergi dari pria ini._

 _Sungmin dan pria itu masih bertatapan, berbeda dengan tatapan sungmin yang menatap pria itu takut. Pria itu menatap sungmin tajam hingga sungmin ingin rasanya ingin memutuskan kontak mata darinya tapi sungmin tau kalau sampai dia berani berbuat seperti itu, pria itu akan marah._

 _Tuk.. tukk.. tuk.._

 _Suara sepatu di ketuk berkali-kali membuat peluh keringat mulai membasahi dahi sungmin, pria itu masih menatap sungmin sesekali mengerakan jemarinya menyentuh dagu lancipnya yang sedikit berfikir. Sungmin tidak ingin mengetahui fikiran pria itu karna sungmin akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya pria itu sungmin tidak mau itu._

 _Pria itu mulai berdiri dan merapihkan jas birunya dengan kemeja putih dan celana bahan senada(bayangkan aja mv devil dance ver) , sungmin masih mengigat jelas semua pakaian yang pria itu pakai saat memasuki ruangan kelasnya, rambut coklatnya dan juga wangi tubuhnya seperti wangi hujan yang sangat segar tetapi sangat dominan._

 _Dia semakin mendekat kearah sungmin, ketukan sepatunya semakin terdengar dekat, hembusan hafasnya menyeka wajah sungmin yang sudah mulai berubah pucat, sungmin dapat merasakan tangan pria itu membelai dahinya menyekanya yang penuh dengan keringat. Tangannya mulai turun membelai pipi gembul sungmin yang menegang, nafas sungmin semakin susah dan sesak._

" _relax.."_

 _Sungmin semakin tegang, pria itu mulai mendekatkan bibir tebalnya berbisik lalu menjilat kupingnya, sungmin memejamkan matanya, tidak ada kenikmatan hanya ketakutan yang sungmin rasakan._

 _Tubuh pria itu semakin mendekat, memenjarakan tubuh sungmin yang menegang, tangan itu masih bermain dengan wajahnya dan pria itu berpindah menghirup aroma tubuh sungmin , ia mengibaskan rambut panjang sungmin kebelakang, menggesekan hidungnya keceruk leher sungmin, menggantikan hidungnya dengan bibirnya. Memberikan kecupan – kecupan ringan,matanya terpejam menikmati._

 _Sungmin yang tegang berusahanmenelan ludahnya kaku tetapi sangat sulit bahkan untuk melakukan hal sederhana seperti itu, tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan memejamkan matanya perlahan._

" _lihat aku, buka matamu." Bisiknya._

 _Sungmin mengejap matanya cepat, semakin lama tubuhnya semakin panas, suhu tubuh pria itu telah mempengaruhinya sangat dekat bahkan hampir bersentuhan dengan dirinya, sungmin masih merasakan wajah itu masih berada di bagian lehernya menciumnya dan sekarang mulai mengecupnya pelan, sungmin mengepal tangannya kuat._

" _so-sonsaengnim.."_

 _Suara sungmin yang seperti desahan meluncur dari bibir mungilnya, nafasnya sedikit tenang karna tangan pria itu sudah berhenti membelainya halus. mata pria itu yang masih terpejam dan merasakan aroma tubuh sungmin semakin mendekatkan tubuh sungmin yang sudah semakin terdorong di dinding membuka matanya tidak suka._

" _sttt… panggil namaku."_

" _hyun.. k-kyuhyun.." ucap sungmin bergetar._

.

.

.

Roda – roda saling bergesekan dan sungmin tersentak bangun. Pintu ambulans menutup kencang terbanting, mengejutkannya. Ia membuka mata dan menutup kembali bergantian merasakan sinar lampu untuk membuka matanya lekat seketika membuatnya buram. Lalu, perlahan – lahan, sebuah wajah yang ia kenali di depannya sedang menatapnya tajam, wajah itu muncul dari kekosongan otak sungmin yang masih belum mencerna situasi yang sedang dia hadapi, seperti melayang – layang di atasnya itu sepasang mata mengarah kepada sungmin, mengamati, ' tidak mungkin pria itu' ucap sungmin dalam benaknya.

"dia mulai sadar."

Sungmin mendengar itu, suara polisi yang datang ke aparteman kumuhnya pada pagi hari buta, mengucapkan kata – kata konyol bahwa sungmin baru saja melahirkan.

"cepat bergerak."

Roda – roda kembali bergerak, mengores beberapa lantai yang sedikit tidak rata yang membuat tubuhnya bergerak meskipun sungmin belum sepenuhnya menyadari apa pun yang terjadi tetapi satu yang sungmin tahu.

Yang sedang berada di sampingnya ternyata bukan pria itu, bukan dia bukan kyuhyun.

.

Laki – laki itu polisi yang memperkenalkan sebagai dektektif bernama donghae sedang bergerak setengah berlari berada di samping sungmin, mendorong tempat tidur sungmin dengan cepat, mata hitam itu sangat lembut sungmin mengetahuinya karna sangat nyaman untuk di tatap walaupun berjam – jam lebihnya.

Sungmin merasa tubuhnya sudah mulai berhenti, pembicaraan cepat terjadi antara si polisi bermata hangat dan seorang wanita yang muncul entah dari mana berpakaian bedah berwarna hijau dengan salah satu peralatan dokter di lehernya 'stetoskop'.

"umurnya 18, bagian umum?." Ujar si polisi.

"tapi dia satu ruangan pemeriksaan kandungan di ujung belokan. Akan ku panggil dokter kim untuk memeriksa."

Tempat tidur sungmin di dorong kembali, pintu – pintu mulai bergeser memberi jalan menandakan lampu darurat. Beberapa orang berpakaian putih mulai mendekati sungmin yang masih menatap lemah menahan sakit.

Sungmin merasakan pergelangan tangannya seperti tertusuk jarum dan beberapa selang putih sudah terhubung dengan sekantong cairan infuse sudah mulai mengeluarkan tetesan pelan.

Sesuatu perputar di kepala sungmin, dia sudah pernah mengalami ini saat dia berumur 8 tahun saat itu dia demam dan tidak kunjung turun, saat itu wajah ibunya sudah sangat pucat melebihi wajah sungmin, dia begitu khawatir hingga mengeluarkan setetes air mata yang di usapnya kasar. Saat seperti ini ibunya selalu bersamanya mengenggam khawatir dan sungmin tidak mau ibunya seperti itu kembali melihat kondisinya sama seperti ini hanya berbeda situasi. Tetapi di mana ibunya? Dia hanya melihat beberapa orang berlarian memakai pakaian bedah,dengan stetoskop dan juga beberapa kertas berisi berbagai catatan di kepit di ketiak.

"TIDAK!." Sungmin hanya bisa mendengar teiakan nya sendiri "TIDAK! Biarkan aku pergi dari sini."

Sungmin mulai bergerak berontak menyadari dia sedang berapa di mana saat ini, tetapi seperti tertahan sungmin tidak bisa mengerakan tubuhnya mudah, sungmin melirik arah tubuhnya saat ini di di ikat oleh beberapa sabuk yang melingkar di sekitar dada, paha, dan juga pergelangan kalinya. Mengikat keamanan yang terhugung langsung dengan kasur tempat berbaring sungmin saat ini.

"aku mau pergi dari sini, bawa aku pulang."

Donghae yang masih berada di samping sungmin berteriak entah kesiapa, kemudian dia membungkuk kearah sungmin,terengah pelan "kau harus tenang. Disini kami membantumu, kami tidak akan melukaimu, percayalah."

Wanita yang di panggil dokter kim mulai berlari mendekati sungmin yang juga sama seperti sungmin liat pertama kali , dia sama berpakaian bedah berwarna hijau tetapi tubuhnya sedikit gemuk. Tangannya mulai menyentuh kulit sungmin dengan stetoskop.

"jangan sentuh aku."

"kau harus mengendalikan diri." Ucapnya sedikit membentak "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun kecuali kesakitan itu semakin kau rasakan, aku tau ini menakutkan tapi kau harus tenang."

Sungmin mendenguskan nafasnya kasar, dia tau akan seperti ini tetapi apakah ini benar tejadi? Mata sungmin mulai terpejam dan tebuka bergantian saat sesuatu yang membuat sakit di kulitnya entah apa itu.

"aku kan memberikan obat penenang ringan untukmu, tenanglah."

Tubuh sungmin seketika melemas, mati rasa. Tetapi dia masih bisa mendengar apa yang di bicarakan beberapa dokter yang sedang ada di sampingnya.

"kau kehllangan banyak darah, tekanan darahmu sangat rendah dan detak jantung mu sangat cepat, kami tidak tau keadaan tubuhmu tetapi saat di sentuh tubuhmu sangat panas, kau pingsan bahkan sebelum paramedis datang kekediamanmu itu sangat berbahaya."

"aku tidak apa – apa." Ucap sungmin lemah.

"jangan menyembunyikannya kami sudah tau, jadi kau bisa bercerita apa yang terjadi?."

Kepala sungmin sangat pusing dia hanya menginginkan ketenangan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya tetapi dokter yang bermarga kim itu selalu bertanya dan tidak membiarkan beberapa detikpun untuk sungmin beristiahat untuk memejamkan matanya.

Sungmin mengeleng lemah.

"baiklah."

"siapkan ruangan , kita harus membawanya keruang oprasi secepatnya, tali pusar dan plasentanya masih berada di tubuhnya dan ini sangat berbahaya."

Sungmin mengeleng "kalian salah, ku mohon aku ingin pulang."

.

.

.

"kau sudah melihat beritanya?."

Kyuhyun melipat kakinya angkuh mendengar malas ocehan temannya yang membuatnya tidak mengerti, kyuhyun berdenyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"tentang?, aku tidak tertarik. Lebih baik kau keluar choi aku sedang sibuk."

Kyuhyun menggerakan dagunya kearah pintu, menyuruh choi siwon untuk keluar dan tidak menggangunya, hari ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

"sibuk merencanakan sesuatu kembali?." Cibir siwon.

Kyuhyun menyungingkan semiriknya.

Siwon berjalan tidak mempedulikan usiran kyuhyun terhadapnya, dia sudah tau watak temannya seperti apa. Siwon meraih remot televisi besar yang sedang berada di depannya. Memencet menghidupkan benda kotak besar itu dan menampilkan seseorang pria berjas, sebuah berita.

'polisi dengan cepat mengungkapkan kasus bayi yang di buang dalam tong sampah, LS tersangka yang dengan tega membuang bayinya sendiri setelah beberapa jam melahirkan akhirnya di bawa kerumah sakit unit gawat darurat mokpo, saat ini LS masih terbaring lemah dan akan di periksa lebih lanjut oleh pihak kepolisian'

"congratulations kyu, apa kau senang?"

Kyuhyun melirik siwon tajam, dia tau ucapan itu menyindirnya, kyuhyun semakin tertarik dengan ocehan pria berjas itu, menyungingkan kembali semiriknya, ternyata dia berbulan – bulan menghilang bersembunyi dan selalu menghindar darinya malah menampakan dirinya dengan berita semacam ini, cukup bagus.

.

.

.

TBC?

.

.

pada bingung yah sungmin kenapa? Sama saya juga jadi bingung sendiri XD XD XD

jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak biar semangat ngetiknya hahah…

jangan lupa juga baca epep abal saya yang laen *promosi* #plak

.

.

See you


	3. Chapter 3

Aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang hanya mampu aku gapai sebatas punggungnya saja. Seseorang yang aku sanggup menikmati bayangannya dan tidak akan pernah bisa ku miliki. Seseorang yang hadir bagai bintang jatuh, sekelebat kemudian menghilang, sebelum tangan itu sangup mengejar, seseorang yang hanya bisa aku kirimikan isyarat, sehalus udara, langit awan atau hujan. Kadang kita harus melepaskan orang yang cintai karena dia mungkin bukan terlahir untuk kita. Mau bagaimana pun kita berusaha agar kita layak dicintai tapi tak akan pernah menyatu jika memang tidak ada goresan tinta hitam nama kita di sudut hatinya. Tapi aku selalu berharap bahwa kau akan kembali seperti dahulu.. aku akan menunggu mu .. cho kyuhyun.

 _._

 _._

After The Incident

.

.

Gendre: Romance, drama , tentuin sendiri aja.

.

.

Rate: T (maybe)

.

Disclaimer: kyumin shipper akan selalu ada dan jangan sampai ada kyu shipper yang lain, karna saya percaya tatapan kyuhyun hanya milik sungmin seorang bahkan kalung no7 yang selalu kyuhyun pakai menjadi keyakinan saya #plak.

.

.

Summary: karna kesalahannya karna malam itu insiden itu berkatnyalah aku seperti ini, menjadi seorang penjahat yang membuang bayiku sendiri di dalam tong sampah, mengabaikan kebenaran pikirannya bahwa dia telah hamil.

.

.

Warning: GS,TYPO(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH!NO PLAGIAT!

.

.

Happy reading (*_*)/

.

.

FLASHBACK..

 _Sungmin POV_

 _Seperti yang biasa anak seumuran ku lakukan. Bangun pagi hari pukul 06.00 tepat, bergegas pergi kekamar mandi, lalu memakai pakaian seragam sekolah dan juga duduk di depan meja rias untuk sekedar menyisir rambut agar terlihat lebih rapih._

 _Tetapi tidak denganku.._

 _Aku akan membuka mataku sekitar pukul 01.00 pagi buta, jangan tanyakan apakah aku akan bersiap untuk pergi kesekolah? Jabawannya adalah tidak._

 _Saat mataku sudah leleh aku tidak akan lupa memasang jam alarm tepat pukul 01.00, bukan untuk belajar atau bersiap untuk keperluan sekolah tetapi untuk melihat ibuku pergi kembali untuk bekerja, untuk sekedar mengintipnya dari kejauhan, menatap ibuku rindu dan juga sedih._

 _Ibuku adalah pekerja keras dengan 2 pekerjaan yang dia ambil setiap hari demi untuk menghidupiku dan juga biaya sekolahku, tetapi pekerjaan pada malam hari itulah yang sangat ibuku senangi selain senang mendapatkan uang yang lebih besar tetapi dia juga mendapatkan kesenangan untuk dirinya sendiri terutama kesenangan tubuhnya yang sangat haus akan sentuhan lelaki yang entah sudah berapa pria yang sudah salah satunya bisa kupanggil appa?_

 _Aku sangat jarang bertemu dengan ibuku, dia akan pulang dari pekerjaannya sebagai kasir pada siang hingga jam 9 malam saat itu aku sudah tertidur sebelum ibuku pulang tapi yang sangat aku ketahui ibuku tidak pernah lupa untuk sekedar mengusap pucuk rambutku dan juga menciumku tepat di dahiku sayang untuk mengucapkan selamat tidur dan juga berpamitan 'dia akan pergi kembali'._

 _Hanya pukul 1 saja aku dapat melihat ibuku yang sudah berpakaian seragam waiters dengan bahan yang sangat minim, aku menatap ibuku dari kejauhan dan membuat dadaku sesak. Sesak melihatnya harus melakukan seperti itu demiku. Dan aku tidak mau itu._

 _Pukul 06.00_

 _Alarm kembali berbunyi aku membuka mataku yang sedikit membekak karna terpaksa terbangun pada tengah malam hari, tubuhku sangat pegal karna aku tertidur di atas meja belajar yang entah bagaimana aku lupa untuk bangun dan untuk pindah kedalam kasurku yang nyaman._

 _Aku mengambil haduk yang mengantung dan pergi untuk mandi, saat anak remaja lain mandi dengan nyaman tapi tidak dengan ku, aku sangat membenci itu bukan karna aku mempunyai ketakutan akan air tetapi saat mandi itulah aku akan kembali menyadari bahwa aku lebih hina dari pada ibuku. Dan aku membenci itu._

 _Perbuatan pria itu terhadap tubuhku yang meningalkan beberapa jejak berwarna merah. seperti dia sedang menamparku menyadarkan posisiku yang tidak jauh dengan ibuku yang bekerja sebagai pelacur._

 _AUTHOR POV_

 _Sungmin memutar keran secara perlahan mengatur suhu air. Seketika air shower terjatuh tepat dipucuk kepalanya dengan perlahan dan membasahi tubuh sungmin yang polos, bola mata sungmin perlahan terpejam merasakan air shower mengalir lembut di atas pucuk kepalanya lalu turun melalui wajah sungmin lalu ketubuh sungmin._

 _Mata sungmin perlahan terpejam merasakan semua kesejukan air itu dan juga hal yang paling dia benci saat mandilah sungmin akan teringat pria itu saat memejamkan kedua mata lentiknya selalu teringat dia, pria yang membuat hidupnya berubah, pria yang membuat sungmin merasakan kasih sayang, pria yang membuat dirinya dihargai._

 _Tetapi pria itulah yang membuat dirinya menjadi seperti ibunya yang seperti tidak mempunyai harga diri. Sungmin mengepal tangannya kesal._

 _Mengigat semua apa yang pria itu lakukan terhadapnya yang dengan bodohnya hanya bisa diam, diam dan tanpa perlawanan. Mengigat setiap jemarinya menyentuh permukaan kulitnya secara pelan dan juga dingin, mata pria itu dingin penuh dengan kebencian._

 _Sungmin membuka matanya cepat, nafasnya tersenggal sesak. Mata pria itu sangat dingin tidak seperti dulu tidak saat pertama mereka bertemu yang begitu hangat dan juga penuh cinta._

" _aku merindukan kamu yang dulu..". sungmin bergumam kecil._

.

.

.

Dua polisi yang sungmin sangat ingat saat datang keapartemen kumuhnya sedang menyuruh sungmin untuk masuk kedalam mobil kepolisian dengan tangan yang sudah diborgol.

Tetapi sebelum itu mereka memborgolnya, mereka memasuki kamar rumah sakit yang sudah sungmin tempati selama 3 hari dengan bantal yang menopang sungmin agar lebih nyaman untuk bersandar juga selimut tebal yang masih menutupinya hanya setengah tubuh sungmin.

Sungmin menyadari bagaimana ke dua polisi itu tidak ingin memandangnya saat mereka menyuruh sungmin untuk berdiri, memborgolnya tepat di samping tempat tidur. Ketika mereka membawa sungmin melalui koridor sepi rumah sakit di bawah tatapan para perawat yang menatap sungmin dengan tangan yang terborgol di depan tubuhnya.

Saat mobil polisi itu mulai melaju. Sungmin hanya bisa mengejapkan matanya pelan dengan menatap memandang ke luar jendela. Langit tampak datar warnanya kelabu buram cuacanya sama seperti saat ke 2 polisi itu datang ke apartemannya.

Mobil polisi berhenti di tempat parkir. Polisi yang saat datang ke apartemen yang dikenalkan dengan nama polisi kim sibuk dengan bebera berkas yang sepertinya tentanng dirinya. Lalu polisi yang memperkenalkan dirinya kepada sungmin sebagai dektektif bernama donghae turun dari tempat kemudinya dan berputar memutari mobil untuk membukakan pintu untuk mobil untuknya, dia adalah pria kedua yang membukakan pintu untuknya setelah pria itu.

Donghae tersenyum pada sungmin, matanya memancarkan sosok hangat menenangkan dan sedikit rapuh.

"turunlah, kau jangan aku ada disini dan kau akan baik – baik saja."

Sungmin sedikit bingung saat donghae berkata 'aku ada disini' tetapi mungkin semua polisi seperti itu selalu membuat seorang tersangka seperti dirinya agar tenang dan tidak takut akan yang sebentar lagi sungmin lalui.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mengangguk tanda mengerti. Mengayungkan kakinya untuk keluar dari mobil polisi yang membawanya hampir setengah jam, berdiri dan menunggu donghae menutup pintu mobil. Sungmin berjalan pelan di belakang donghae yang berjalan sedikit cepat yang ingin menyusul rekannya yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam bangunan yang akan mereka tuju.

Sungmin berjalan berlahan, terasa sangat sakit bagian bawahnya untuk di paksa berjalan cepat, kakinya sedikit bergetar menahan sakit yang seperti ditusuk – tusuk bagian bawah sungmin "ah.." sungmin mendesah sakit. Donghae yang mendengar dia berbalik menghadap sungmin, melihat cara berjalan sungmin yang sedikit pincang, lalu medekat dan memegangi bahu sungmin selagi mereka terus berjalan sampai gedung yang mereka tuju.

"terima kasih." Sungmin tidak yakin apakah suaranya terdengar apa tidak karna tertahan dengan sakitnya saat berjalan.

Donghae membuka pintu bangunan yang mereka tuju, menunggu sungmin masuk kesana dan mendudukan sungmin di bangku tunggu dengan perlahan.

Sungmin menengok kearah lain dan duduk dibangku. Sungmin menunduk mengarahkan pandangannya kelantai kasar tanpa benar – benar memandangnya. Rambut sungmin yang hitam dan lurus jatuh menutupi wajah, tapi dia tidak menyibakannya ia sengaja tidak memikirkan apa – apa hanya menunggu, menunggu melaksanakan tindakan berikut yang di harapkan darinya ditempat ini.

"anyeong.."

Sungmin berdenyit, mendongkak. Polisi yang sekarang seorang yeoja berbicara padanya,dia memandang sungmin dan tersenyum ramah.

"ne?" bisik sungmin.

Si polisi terus mengamatinya. "ini kali pertamamu disini. Benarkan sungmin?"

Sungmin menelan ludah lalu menganguk dan sedikit bingung dari mana dia mengetahui namanya apa detektif itu dan juga temannya yang sekarang masih memegang kertas data- datanya?

"kau tidak usah khawatir, disini kau akan baik – baik saja," sungmin kembali mengaguk lelah mengerti. "baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang kau bangunlah dan ikuti aku."

Sungmin memaksakan dirinya bangun dari bangku dan berjalan mengikuti polisi itu, melewati pintu kaca, perutnya melilit dan bagian bawahnya seperti ditusuk sakit, sungmin mengatur nafasnya agar lebih tenang untuk menahan sakit, dia tidak mau polisi itu mengetahui keadaannya. Sungmin memejamkan mata, menggigit bibir untuk menghentikan rasa sakit dan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Ia tidak akan menangis di depan polisi itu. Tidak akan tidak akan pernah menangis di depan siapapun termaksud kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun terduduk di dalam kegelapan malam yang menyelimutinya, tangannya mengenggam gelas perak dengan cairan merah pekat yang hampir setengah di habiskan. Di putar perlahan dengan kyuhyun memandang minuman itu dingin.

Sesekali di dekatkan memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma wine yang sangat pekat namun menenangkan.

Yang ada dipikiran saat ini hanyalah sungmin sang kekasih, yang dia sayangi tetapi dia benci, yang sangat dia rindukan tetapi yang sangat ingin dia musnahkan.

Jangan salahkan semua pikiran kyuhyun, karna ini semua kesalahannya. Kesalahannya yang dengan mau menurutinya untuk melampiaskan kekesalan kepadanya dengan rela menerima semua kesakitan itu, kyuhyun tidak membenci sungmin tetapi membenci darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuh sungmin, ibunyalah yang kyuhyun benci tetapi dengan bodohnya sungmin menawarkan dirinya.

Kyuhyun masih mengingat dengan jelas apa yang di ucapkan sungmin saat kyuhyun mengatakan kepada sungmin bahwa dia mendekatinya hanya untuk membalaskan dendam kepada ibunya dan untuk menjauh darinya agar sungmin tidak semakin tersakiti karna kyuhyun masih menpunyai akal sehat untuk tidak melukai sungmin yang tidak tahu menau dengan masalah ini tetapi apa yang dikatakan sungmin.

lebih baik dia yang menerima sakit hati kyuhyun untuk ibunya.

hanya satu alasan sungmin berbuat seperti itu.

"karna aku menyayangi ibuku dan mencintaimu cho kyuhyun.."

.

.

FLASHBACK..

 _Kyuhyun berjalan beribawa dengan kacamata yang bertenger manis di hidung mancung lancipnya, dengan rahang yang sempurna, bibir penuh terbentuk pas tidak terlalu tebal dan tidak juga terlalu tipis yang berwarna merah sedikit kecoklatan. Alisnya hitam tebal hampir menyentuh seutuhnya, bulu matanya sedikit lentik, dengan tatapan setajam elang dan tubuhnya tinggi tegap._

 _Saat memasuki ruang kelas seketika semua murid hening dan memberikan salam dengan beberapa murid perempuan yang memujanya karna ketampanan yang siapa saja jika melihat akan menoleh kembali temaksud sungmin._

 _Sungmin yang duduk di bangku paling belakang memendang kyuhyun teduh, kakinya di ketukan pelan berkali – kali dia benar – benar merindukan pria itu. Pria yang sudah mencuri semuanya termaksud hatinya kalau mungkin bisa ingin sekali sungmin berlari dan memeluk kyuhyun posesif._

" _hari ini akan kubagikan kertas ulangan seminggu yang lalu, beberapa mulai menunjukan kemajuan tetapi ada pula yang menurun drastis, kalau tidak ada yang kalian mengerti lebih baik kalian tanyakan kepada saya, dengan senang hati saya akan menjelaskan kepada kalian, mengerti?."_

" _ne sonsaengnim.." semua murid menjawab serempak tanpa kecuali sungmin._

 _Kyuhyun mulai membagikan kertas ulangan dengan memanggil nama muridnya satu persatu untuk maju kedepan._

" _lee sungmin.. "_

 _Seketika tubunya menegang, sungmin bagun dari bangkunya bejalan menuju kyuhyun dan masih mentap kyuhyun dengan tatapan rindu, tetapi apa yang di terima sungmin jangankan menatap bahkan kyuhyun masih menyibukan diri melihat kertas ulanganya, tidak ingin melihat sungmin._

 _Jantung sungmin berdenyut sakit._

" _ada apa denganmu lee sungmin, kau tidak mengisi semua pertanyaan ulangan ini aku tau kau tidak sebodoh itu."_

" _maaf.. saat itu aku sedang ada masalah."_

" _tidak ada alasan, ini sangat penting untuk nilaimu."_

" _itu karnamu" ucap sungmin kecil tetapi kyuhyun dapat mendengar ucapan sungmin. Kyuhyun melihat sungmin tajam seperti berkata 'hentikan.. kita sedang di kelas'._

" _ini kertasmu dan kembalilah duduk."_

" _aku tidak mau."_

" _apa maksudmu? Kau membantah gurumu lee sungmin."ucap kyuhyun sedikit berteriak, seketika semua murid menoleh kearah kyuhyun dan sungmin bingung._

" _kumohon hukumlah aku sonsaengnim, nilaiku sangat buruk."_

 _Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya dengan menatap sungmin tajam "datanglah keruang guru saat jam istirahat, sekarang kembali ketempat dudukmu."_

 _Seketika sungmin tersenyum._

 _._

 _._

 _Jantung sungmin berdetak lebih kencang saat kakinya semakin mendekat ke ruang guru kyuhyun berada, sungmin mengatur nafasnya agar lebih tenang tetapi jantung bodohnya ini malah semakin berdetak lebih cepat dan membuat sungmin malah semakin sulit bernafas._

 _Sungmin mengacak rambut hitam panjangnya kesal, kenapa dia sampai berani seperti itu terhadap kyuhyun saat di kelas, sungmin tau kyuhyun pasti akan sangat marah besar dengan perbuatan tadi tapi masa bodoh dengan itu semua saat ini sungmin hanya ingin bertemu dengan kyuhyun dan membutuhkan penjelasan dengan sikap nya kepada sungmin beberapa minggu ini._

 _Kaki kyuhyun terlipat dengan memandang sungmin tajam, kyuhyun terduduk dengan tangannya mengaruk surai helai rambutnya dengan tulunjuknya, damn._

" _jadi, kau ingin hukuman seperti apa lee sungmin."_

 _Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya, sungmin sangat ingin membuka mulutnya dan berbicara untuk meminta penjelasan tetapi entah kenapa suaranya serasa resak, tatapan kyuhyun yang membuat nyalinya hilang._

" _kyu a-aku mohon."_

 _Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan perlahan menghampiri sungmin, mendekatkan tubuhnya melangkah perlahan . menghembuskan nafasnya lelah akan semua ini._

" _aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya, dan kau masih tidak mengerti."_

 _Jantung sungmin semakin berdetak kencang, aliran darahnya seakan bekerja lebih kencang, sungmin mengeleng pelan._

" _tidak mengerti yang kumengerti hanya aku mencintaimu dan juga sebaliknya itu sudah cukup untukku."_

 _Kyuhyunmenghembuskan nafasnya kasar, matanya tertutup sesekali memijat kehernya yang terasa pegal, kyuhyun menarik dasinya melonggarkannya dengan membuka 2 kancing baju yang membuatnya sesak._

" _semua sudah berakhir, aku akan membalaskan dendamku semua informasi yang kau berikan sudah cukup dan tidak ada alasan untukku masih bersama dengan anak kecil sepertimu, kau terlalu bagus untuk ikut mati bersama ibumu yang murahan itu, pegilah."_

 _Wajah sungmin memucat, matanya mulai berembun, bibirnya nya mulai di gigit perlahan, tubuhnya benar – benar lemas ingin sekali jatuh dan terduduk lalu meringkup memohon kepada kyuhyun akan berhenti dan tetap bersama nya seperti dulu._

" _bagaimana aku menghentikanmu?" ucap sungmin pelan._

" _dengan ibumu mati."_

" _kumohon." Sungmin terpejam air matanya mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. "ba-balaskan dendam mu kepadaku , buat aku seperti ibuku perbuat terhadap keluargamu, menghancurkan ku seperti hancurnya ibumu karna perbuatan ibuku."_

 _Kyuhyun terkejut dengan ucapan sungmin, kenapa bisa dia berpikir seperti itu "kenapa? Keluargaku sudah hancur dengan perbutan menjijikan ibumu, ibuku sekarang gila dan adikku di penjara kau mau seperti itu?" ucap kyuhyun kesal._

 _Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekat dengan kyuhyun, melingkarkan pergelanggan tangannya keleher kyuhyun , memeluknya dan berbisik._

" _karna aku menyayangi ibuku dan mencintaimu cho kyuhyun.."_

.

.

.

TBC?

.

.

Aduh sebel ih sama sungmin yang terlalu mencintai kyuhyun #plak

Kalau semakin bingung jalan ceritanya maapin yah T,T gimana atuh bentrok mulu sama imajinasi epep abal saya yang 2 itu jadi jalan ceritanya muter – muter di otak gak tau itu ide buat epep yang mana Lol #abaikan

Terima kasih untuk review nya wah senang sekali bacanya jadi semangat ngetiknya, ada yang mulai menebak – nebak tapi masih pada bingung sama seperti saya XD XD

.

.

See you


	4. Chapter 4

After The Incident

.

.

Gendre: Romance, drama , tentuin sendiri aja.

.

.

Rate: T (maybe)

.

Disclaimer: kyumin shipper akan selalu ada dan jangan sampai ada kyu shipper yang lain, karna saya percaya tatapan kyuhyun hanya milik sungmin seorang bahkan kalung no7 yang selalu kyuhyun pakai menjadi keyakinan saya #plak.

.

.

Summary: karna kesalahannya karna malam itu insiden itu berkatnyalah aku seperti ini, menjadi seorang penjahat yang membuang bayiku sendiri di dalam tong sampah, mengabaikan kebenaran pikirannya bahwa dia telah hamil.

.

.

Warning: GS,TYPO(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH!NO PLAGIAT!

.

.

Happy reading (*_*)/

.

.

Dengan sedikit pincang menahan sakit, sungmin mengikuti polisi wanita yang di depannya dengan tenang, ia berjalan melewati pintu yang di bukakan polisi wanita itu untuknya.

saat memasuki pintu besi dengan suara berdenyit nyaring yang baunya berkarat membuat sungmin sangat sulit bernafas, matanya memandang menelusuri beberapa ruangan yang tersekat dengan tembok dan pintu jeruji besi panjang hitam senada.

Tempat ini sangat luas beberapa pintu besi berjejer rapi menampakan penghuni 4 sampai 10 penghuni yang sedang memperhatikan sungmin. Beberapa pria mulai melihatnya membuat sungmin menunduk wajahnya malu, menyembunyikan pergelangan tangan yang terborgol di dalam baju.

Dengan perlahan polisi wanita itu membuka kembali pintu besi yang sedikit berbeda, ruangan ini pun berbeda. Ini seperti labirin tediri banyak sekali dinding putih, pintu hijau olive yang terdapat di bawahnya lubang kecil untuk memberikan sesuatu seperti makanan.

Beberapa pintu yang hampir berdekatan, sungmin lewati satu persatu dan polisi wanita itu berjalan menaiki tangga besi yang baunya sama seperti saat sungmin masuk kesini, besi karat basah.

Ketika akhirnya behenti, mereka berada didalam ruangan sempit dan kecil, Mata sungmin melihat sekeliling kedalam ruangan kecil yang hanya di huni cukup hanya untuk dirinya, kasur lipat yang sudah mulai lapuk, terdapat lemari kecil yang di penuhi dengan benda yang mudah terlipat seperti selimut, seprai, dan bantal.

saat sungmin menghirup udara sama seperti sebelumnya, bau besi yang sangat menyengat itu membuat perut sungmin sedikit mual, saat ini dia membutuhkan bau segar seperti bau tanah yang habis basah terkena air hujan, wangi kyuhyun yang dia butuhkan saat ini tetapi itu semua mustahil.

Polisi wanita itu entah dari mana melemparkan selimut lusuh yang tergulung, tanpa sungmin menyadari dia sudah sendiri didalam ruangan kecil ini untuk beberapa menit.

"pakailah."

Polisi itu memandang sungmin. Dia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu dan menunggu sungmin menjawab.

Sungmin merasa polisi itu menatapnya lalu cepat – cepat mengadah "apa?" bisiknya. "maaf tadi aku tidak mendengar."

"pakailah, perlengkapan tidurmu. Para penghuni biasanya mengikutiku dahulu keruang pakaian untuk memilih ukuran, tetapi dengan keadaanmu. aku mengerti."

Sungmin sedikit terkejut, apakah dia mengetahui sebab dia sekarang berada di sini?

Sesaat sungmin ragu, menatap gumpalan selimut dan maju mengambilnya, pakaian dalam dan juga jumpsuit berwarna orange jangan lupakan kaus kaki tebal yang sedang sungmin tatap bingung.

"untuk menghangatkan kakimu, musim hujan mungkin kami akan menyalakan penghangat ruangan tetapi tidak dengan lantainya. Masih akan terasa dingin" Ucap polisi itu menjelaskan saat sungmin memandang ragu dengan kaus kaki yang terdapat di gumpalan selimut.

"oh.." sungmin bedeham.

Polisi itu maju mengambil kunci yang sangat banyak di satukan yang menjadi seperti sedikit berat, memasukan kunci kecil kedalam lubang borgol, yang seketika lepas dari pergelangan sungmin yang sedikit meninggalkan bekas memerah.

"pukul 7 pintu akan dibuka untuk makan malam."

Menelan ludahnya sesak, sungmin menganguk kecil.

"kau mendengarku?"

"iya." Menggigit bibirnya kecil dan tangannya mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit pegal.

"baiklah, ehmm,, selamat datang semoga kau nyaman disini sungmin."

Sungmin kembali mengaguk mengerti tanpa polisi itu ketahui, dia keluar dengan suara pintu besi tertutup terakhir suara pintu terkunci dua kali.

Nafasnya terhembus kasar, bahkan saat polisi itu dekat dengannya kenapa sungmin seperti lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernafas, dia terlalu takut.

Sungmin berjalan tertatih, mendekat dengan kasur lusuhnya terduduk dan merebahkan badan yang lelah dan juga otaknya, menutup kedua mata indah dengan telapak tangan, menutup menekannya dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir.

' _hiks.. akhirnya aku disini seperti adikmu.. hiks.. hikss'_ dada sungmin sesak, perutnya mulai bergejolak perih, jemarinya beralih menutup mulutnya agar tidak terdengar suara, air mata masih mengalir semakin deras.

.

.

Siwon mengetuk sepatu kulitnya mahalnya cepat, memasukan tangan kekantung celana bahan kerja dengan sesekali melihat jam tangan rolex emas bergantian, matanya terpejam dan nafasnya tersedak denga kencangnya dasi yang menempel dileher jenjangnya.

Suara lift berhenti di lantai 13, siwon keluar dengan langkah cepat menghampiri aparteman bernomor D07, di tekan bel tanpa henti dengan cepat bahkan otot di tangannya sedikit terlihat, menunggu sejenak untuk memberi waktu untuk penghuninya untuk berjalan membukaan pintu tetapi beberapa menit tidak ada yang terjadi, tanpa ragu siwon memencet password yang sudah sangat ia hafal dan masuk menutup pintu apartemen itu dengan kasar.

Menarik dasi sedikit merenggangkannya agar tidak sedikit sesak di leher, siwon berjalan mencari menghampiri memasuki ruangan mencari si penghuni aparteman, saat memasuki ruang kerja yang terdapat di ujung ruangan, siwon melihat seseorang pria yang dia cari sedang terduduk tertidur dengan beberapa wine disampingnya yang sudah beberapa botol sudah kosong.

Siwon berlari mengangkat pria itu dan memukulnya tepat di wajahnya dengan kencang BUGH..

Pria itu terjatuh dengan bibir sedikit lecet mengeluarkan sedikit darah, saat membuka matanya sedikit sadar, siwon kembali memukul pria itu berkali – kali.

"sial, kau sudah tau?" ucap siwon sedikit berteriak.

Pria itu menutup sebelah lubang telinganya dengan jari telunjuk dan tersenyum lalu meludah membuang darah yang menggumpal di mulutnya.

"berita itu benarkah sungmin yang dipenjara? Itu bukan rencanamu kyuhyun."

"tenanglah uhuk.. dia akan segera keluar."

.

Siwon membawa baskon sedang berisi air dengan es batu yang sudah sedikit mencair dengan sebelah tangannya terpadat kotak P3K tidak lupa, menaruhnya di depan kyuhyun yang sedang terduduk di bangku panjang dengan memegang bibirnya yang sedikit berubah berwarna biru.

"kompres dengan ini, setelah itu lumuri obat."

"hemm.." kyuhyun meraih sapu tangan yang di sodorkan siwon untuk mencelupkannya di air dingin untuk mengompresnya.

Siwon merebahkan badannya lelah di samping kyuhyun, mengadahkan kepalanya keatas menyandarkan lehernya, menutup matanya lelah "sudahlah, hentikan." Gumam siwon.

Menulikan pendengarannya, kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri mengolesi salep ke area wajahnya yang lebam dan sudah berubah warna menjadi kebiruan, bukannya kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan ucapan siwon.

mungkin hampir jutaan kali kyuhyun memikirkan itu bahkan sebelum dia membuat keputusan untuk menjadikan sungmin sebagai pelampiasan dendamnya, bukan mau kyuhyun tetapi hati iblisnya lah yang menyuruhnya untuk mengigat perbuatan apa yang telah di lakukan wanita jalang itu terhadap keluarganya, dan ternyata iblis itu seperti mencuci otak kyuhyun memberi tahu itu bukan hal yang salah tetapi karna sungminlah yang mengiginkan semua ini, dia sendiri yang memintanya jadi apakah sepenuhnya salah ku?

Siwon membuka matanya sebal melirik kyuhyun yang di sampingnya tidak ada niat untuk menanggapi ucapannya sama sekali, siwon tahu watak kyuhyun karna bukan sehari dua hari dia mengenal pria February itu. Menyesalpun sudah telambat ini semua kesalahannya, siwon merasa ikut andil akan nasib sungmin yang mentedihkan ini, jika saja siwon tau sebelumnya, jika saja siwon tahu rencana kyuhyun, jika saja dia tidak terlalu bodoh dengan pikirannya.

saat itu kyuhyun datang kepadanya dengan keadaan mengenaskan, wajahnya berantakan dengan mulut bebau alcohol, meminta siwon mencari wanita itu entah siapa siwon baru mendengar nama wanita itu keluar dari mulut kyuhyun, memohon untuk mencarinya karna dia akan mati jika tidak menemukan wanita itu, dengan tanpa pikir panjang siwon mengiyakan ucapan kyuhyun dan ternyata…

itu adalah untuk pembalasan dendam, mencari dan terus mencari dengan koneksi siwon yang sangat luas tanpa tahu tujuan kyuhyun saat itu sangatlah biadap.

Setelah mendapatkan infomasi di mana heechul berada kyuhyun meminta data semuanya dan ternyata dia mempunyai putri yang cantik, siwon kira kyuhyun sangat mencintai sungmin dan mengira sangat ingin memiliki sungmin bagaimana pun caranya, karna saat mencari semua informasi tentang heechul dan sungmin, siwon tahu bahwa sungmin sangatlah berbeda dengan heechul kepribadian yang sangat baik dan sangat indah untuk di tatap bahkan mata itu sebening air.

Siwon sangat mengerti jika kyuhyun sangat terobsesi dengan heechul dan pikiran dangkal siwon adalah mungkin karna sungmin gadis itu benar – benar harus di perjuangkan.

Saat kyuhyun memintanya untuk membantunya untuk menjadi guru di sekolah sungmin, siwon tahu bahwa tekat itu ada tekat untuk memiliki sungmin dan siwon tahu bagaimana seseorang terobsesi dengan cinta, hanya beberapa bulan kyuhyun sudah menjalin hubungan dengan sungmin dan itu membuat siwon senang karna akhirnya kyuhyun mendapatkan apa yang dia mau tapi saat hari itu hari dimana semua berubah, incident itu membuat hidup sungmin berubah dan sifat iblis kyuhyun mulai merasukinya dan kenyataan bahwa kyuhyun mencari heechul bukan untuk mencintai sungmin tetapi untuk membalaskan dendam..

.

.

Pukul 7 malam…

SUNGMIN POV

Mataku terbuka cepat saat pintu besi bergeser dengan kencang, apa ini sudah pukul 7 seperti apa yang polisi itu katakana? Aku terbangun dengan mata sembab dan juga tubuhku benar – benar terasa sakit terutama di bagian bawah ini. Dan ini ternyata bukan mimpi? Shit ini tidak mungkin.

Aku terduduk di atas kasur dengan sesekali memutar leher untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal dan itu lumayan membantu walaupun sangat sedikit. Saat aku memandang keluar dari balik pintu besi aku melihat beberapa wanita perpakaian sama dengan ku _jumpsuit orange_ berjalan dengan sesekali melihat karah sel yang ketepati dan berlalu begitu saja.

Pukul 7 malam waktunya makan, aku benar – benar tidak lapar bahkan mungkin bisa dikatakan aku ingin sekali muntah dengan mengeluarkan semua isi perut yang mungkin hanya berisi makanan rumah sakit yang memuakan yang ku santap hampir 3 hari, ini menyebalkan dan aku tidak dapat berkomentar tentu saja.

Aku mengambil tempat dengan para wanita yang hampir seumuranku, berbaris.

Polisi lain memberikanku tempat makan besi kotak dengan beberapa lubang untuk mengisi makanan, mereka meberiku susu kotak yang hampir basi, nasi kentang dan juga sayur yang sudah kuperkirakan sudah layu beberapa hari yang lalu, terima kasih untuk itu dan aku pergi untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk menikmati makanana ini.

Saat aku berjalan masih dengan sedikit pincang karna masih terasa perih kurasa aku mendapatkan beberapa jaitan atas kejadian itu tejadi. Beberapa wanita yang sedang duduk di atas meja kayu lebar sedang bermain kartu beralih memandangku, berbisik dan sesekali melihat kembali lalu tertawa. Segelombolan wanita yang membuat alarm pada diriku untuk pergi dan tidak berdekatan dengan mereka.

Aku menemukan tempat duduk paling sudut yang sangat tidak mencolok, aku bersyukur mendapatkan tempat ini mungkin ini akan menjadi tempat favorit untukku selama disini, aku hanya ingin menjalani hari – hari ku setenang mungkin tetapi saat aku akan meminum susu kotak yang hampir basi seseorang mengeser bangku sebelahku dengan kasar dan duduk di sampingku, apa maunya?.

Tanpa peduli aku melanjutkan acara makan yang sedikit terganggu, mulai mengambil sendok plastik yang hanya dengan sekali tekan akan patah terbelah dua, suap demi suap aku memakan nasi kentang itu dengan rasa hambar yang kurasa, aku melirik wanita yang tadi dengan gerombolannya masih duduk di sampingku, aku tidak peduli tetapi dia membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

Dia menendang bawah meja keras saat aku akan menghabiskan makanan ini, aku tidak peduli dan terus mengacuhkannya dan dia menendang kembali membuat makanan ku bergejolak sedikit, aku memandangnya dan dia membalas memandangku dengan semirik dari bibir yang berwarna kecoklatan, sepertinya dia pecandu rokok.

"jadi.. pencuri, penyelundup, pecandu atau… pembunuh?"

Ada jeda di setiap ucapannya lalu berbisik ketelingaku saat kata terakhir itu berbisik dan itu berhasil membuat bulu halusku berdiri, kenapa dia sangat ingin mengetahuinya apa dia penguasa disini yang seperti acara film pada malam hari? Aku malas menanggapinya karna itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku masih diam dan menikmati acara meminum susu basi dan juga makanan hambar.

Sekali lagi dia menendang meja dan beralih menendang bawah kursi kayu lapuk ini, tepat di bawah dan membuatku mengeram sedikit sakit, aku melihat dia tersenyum kecil seperti mengetahui sesuatu.

"kau bisu? Jadi apa lebih baik aku menebak hemm,,"

Dia menumpukan tangannya dipipinya dan melihat kearah wajahku yang mulai mengeras.

Aku mengambil nampan besi berisi makanana yang masih tersisa, bangun berjalan meninggalkannya dengan menatapnya acuh, ayolah aku sedang tidak bersemangat dengan obrolan malam yang menyebalkan yang aku inginkan hanya ketenangan karna ini hari pertama aku disini aku tidak ingin sesuatu keributan terjadi karna aku memang sedang tidak bisa, menahan sakit ini membuatku lelah.

"wow wow lihat jalannya."

Aku terdiam sesaat mendengar dia berbicara mungkin hampir seperti teriakan yang membuat teman segerombolan tadi melihatku lalu tertawa.

Aku berputar menghampiri dia yang masih terduduk angkuh tetapi sesuatu menyentuh pundak ku untuk berhenti. Aku menoleh dan ternyata polisi wanita itu lagi.

"cho hyorin apa kau ingin kembali keselmu dengan cepat?" ucap polisi itu tegas, mungkin dia tahu apa yang dilakukannya sedari tadi terhadapku.

Wanita yang baru ku ketahui namanya berdiri dan bersemyum, senyuman itu seperti senyuman yang aku kenal, aku menggeleng menghilangkan pikiran pria itu.

Dia berjalan lalu menepuk punggungku, mengusapnya pelan seperti membersihkan, apa maksudnya?

"menambah teman akan lebih menyenangkan, benarkan?"

Aku menghembuskan nafasku kasar yang sejak tadi sudah kutahan, apa dia bilang berteman? Bahkan dari tadi dia hanya menganguku. Setelah berkata seperti itu dia pergi meningalkanku, aku lega akan hal itu dan juga polisi wanita ini datang saat yang tepat aku sangat bersyukur.

"ahh~ kau tidak merasa mengenalku, sungmin?" aku berbalik menatapnya bingung, bagaimana dia bisa mengenalku?

.

.

.

TBC?

.

.

Tentang heechul dan juga anaknya sungmin mungkin di chap selanjutnya oke.. suka sama review annya kalian bikin semangat^^

Btw btw di sini siapa yang mau nonton KRY?

.

.

SEE YOU?


	5. Chapter 5

_Cinta itu layak diperjuangkan_

 _Cinta harus dijaga dan dipupuk setiap hari agar berkembang._

 _Dan cinta itu adalah dirimu._

Aku mencintaimu tanpa memandang siapa dirimu dan juga diriku, kita berbeda entah dari segi umur maupun status. kamu pintar, tampan dan memiliki semuanya yang kamu butuhkan, tetapi aku? Aku hanya lah lee sungmin anak yang tidak tau asal – usulnya dari mana dan berasal dari mana, tapi apakah aku pantas kau perlakukan seperti ini? Aku tahu aku lah yang memintamu untuk membalaskan semuanya kepadaku tetapi setelah semua telah tercapai seperti wanita itu perbuat kepada keluargamu apakah kau akan berhenti? Cintamu kepadaku pun akan berhenti? Atau mungkin inilah akhirnya , kau akan berhenti dan juga mungkin aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu.

hidupmu sangat sempurna tanpa cacat apapun tetapi semua kehidupanmu berubah saat seorang wanita yang aku sayangi ternyata telah menghancurkan semua kehidupan sempurnamu hingga ke dalam akar sekalipun. Aku mencintaimu dan saat aku mengetahui kehidupan dan keluargamu hancur karna seorang wanita yang aku sayangi menghancurkanmu aku pun merasa hancur.

Hancur karna dia yang aku sayangi ternyata tega berbuat seperti itu hanya karna ego kisah cinta sesaat, ego cinta yang membutakannya, cemburu yang membuatnya menginginkan kehidupanmu yang sempurna untuk miliknya.

Kehidupanku dan wanita yang aku sayangi sangatlah berbeda denganmu aku seorang anak yang terlahir karna kesalahan, kesalahan seorang wanita yang sudah hampir 19 tahun aku panggil eomma, dia melahirkanku dengan sebuah keterpaksaan dan membesarkanku dengan sebuah tanggung jawab karna telah melahirkanku, tapi aku bersyukur dia tidak pernah membuangku ataupun memberikanku kepada keluarga dari pihak yang bisa aku panggil appa yang bahkan wajahnya saja tidak pernah aku ketahui, hanya cerita sedikit tetang appa yang eomma berikan kepadaku sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku tepat 17 tahun, aku masih sangat mengigat setiap kata yang diucapkannya tentang appa.

" _dia tampan, tinggi , kakinya sangat panjang dan tubuhnya sangat nikmat untuk disentuh, saat eomma menyentuh jemari tangannya yang panjang kulitnya sedikit kasar tetapi sangat nyaman untuk di genggam, aroma tubuhnya sangat pria, aku sangat suka pria yang jantan karna itu bagus untuk keturunanku, ehm.. eomma tidak tahu harus becerita tentangnya seperti apa tetapi kau menuruni matanya, matanya sangat indah, saat aku menatap matamu min, aku merasa aku seperti menatapnya"._

Seperti itu lah dia bercerita, aku selalu mengingat hadiah ulang tahunku sekali seumur hidup yang di berikan eomma untukku, aku selalu menitikan air mata karna cerita itu, dia adalah appaku yang aku rindukan tetapi bahkan wajahnya saja tidak aku ketahui. Dan aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya..

.

.

After The Incident

.

.

Gendre: Romance, drama , tentuin sendiri aja.

.

.

Rate: T (maybe)

.

Disclaimer: kyumin shipper akan selalu ada dan jangan sampai ada kyu shipper yang lain, karna saya percaya tatapan kyuhyun hanya milik sungmin seorang bahkan kalung no7 yang selalu kyuhyun pakai menjadi keyakinan saya #plak.

.

.

Summary: karna kesalahannya karna malam itu insiden itu berkatnyalah aku seperti ini, menjadi seorang penjahat yang membuang bayiku sendiri di dalam tong sampah, mengabaikan kebenaran pikirannya bahwa dia telah hamil.

.

.

Warning: GS,TYPO(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH!NO PLAGIAT!

.

.

Happy reading (*_*)/

.

.

Hentakan pintu besi bergeser, sungmin terduduk tegak seketika, kakinya terlilit seprai. Matanya langsung menuju ke pintu, ke sumber suara belangsung.

Jantung sungmin bedebar kencang dan tubuhnya menjadi gugup karena terbangun mendadak. Ia melihat sekeliling, mengingat dia sedang berada di mana dirinya. Ia masih disini dan Ternyata ini bukan mimpi,sial.

Sudah 2 hari dan inilah hari yang terberat dalam hidupnya.

Sungmin mengusap wajahnya kasar "mati akan lebih baik".

Menjatuhkan kakinya ke lantai, terasa dingin benar ucapan polisi wanita itu lantai masih akan terasa dingin bahkan melebihi perkiraannya. Tanpa niat untuk memakai kaos kaki sungmin berjalan keluar sel, di hirupnya bau tubuh yang sedikit asam dan juga rambut yang berminyak, dia membutuhkan mandi.

Berjalan masih dengan terasa sedikit sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya, sungmin menenteng handuk kecil dan juga pakaian ganti _jumpsuit orange_ yang disediakan polisi wanita itu untuknya.

saat memasuki kamar mandi sel yang sangat luas dan juga menjijikan. Kamar mandi dan toilet di satukan membuat perut sungmin mergejok ingin muntah tetapi alarm pada dirinya seakan mengacuhkan semua itu dan memaksa sungmin untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Melirik kesemua sudut. wanita menyebalkan itu ada di sana dengan segerombolan teman brandal yang memang pantas untuk berasa disini, membersihkan tubuhnya yang terlihat memiliki beberapa bekas sayatan yang sudah mengering. Mengosokan badannya dengan sabun batangan yang sudah hampir habis, sungmin melihat memandang wanita yang dia ketahui bernama cho hyorin dari ucapan si polisi saat memisahkan nya dari dia.

Berjalan ke sudut paling pojok dan jauh dari pandangan wanita si berandal, sungmin mulai membuka semua pakaian _jumpsuit orange_ untuk membersihkan tubuh asamnya dan juga rambut berminyak yang seperti gelandangan yang membuatnya sedikit kumal, sudah berapa hari dia tidak pergi untuk keramas?.

Tangan sungmin mulai bergetar saat mulai menyentuh keran shower di depannya untuk mulai memutar mengeluarkan air mendorongnya untuk membersihkan diri tetapi matanya harus terpenjam untuk menikmati acara mandi paginya, dan dia benci untuk mengingat pria itu saat seperti ini.

' _Aku memandang pria itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, dia melihatku dengan bola mata yang memerah hampir seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya, nafasnya tersenggal menandakan dia baru saja berlari saat memasuki apartemen di lantai 13 ini, aku meraih tangannya yang mengepal sampai kuku jarinya terlihat memutih. Tetapi dia menghempaskan tanganku dengan kasar, dan ini terasa sakit hingga dadaku terasa sesak._

" _ada apa?." Aku mulai memberanikan diri saat hampir setengah jam kami berdiam diri dan dia masih menatapku dengan marah, apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Tetapi dia hanya memandangku meremehkan dan mengeluarkan tatapan menjijikan kepadaku._

" _ada apa lagi denganmu kyu?" Suaraku parau, bahkan aku paksakan untuk berbicara walaupun sedikit begetar.'_

Sungmin membuka matanya cepat, pikiran tentang pria itu berhenti saat seseorang mengusap punggung telanjangnya pelan, sungmin melirik siapa yang melakukan itu dan dia lah pelakukanya cho hyorin memandang sungmin dengan smirik yang membuat sungmin mengigat pria itu.

Menangkis tangan hyorin kencang , apa yang sedang dia lakukan?

"chk, kau sangat kasar sungmin."

Sungmin mengerutkan pelipisnya kesal, dan bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui namanya? Ini sudah kedua kali dia menyebut namanya, membuat sungmin semakin penasaran "sebenarnya kau siapa cho hyorin?"

Hyorin bertepuk tangan kecil, menandakan seperti sedang terdapat perayaan, "kau cepat belajar sungmin."

Hyorin mendekatkan tubuhnya yang sudah memakai pakaian lengkap _jumpsuit orange di tubuhnya_ , mendekat hingga punggung sungmin menyentuh tembok dingin , memenjarakan sungmin dengan tatapan menuntut sebuah penjelasan, apa yang dia inginkan?

"apa yang kau lakukan?" sungmin mendorong tubuh hyorin untuk mejauh darinya, dengan terguyur dengan shower yang masih menyala dan membasahi sebagian tubuhnya, hyorin kembali mendorong tubuh sungmin untuk kembali ke dinding tembok.

"diam."

Sungmin mebelalakan matanya, apa dia baru saja diperintah?

Hyorin mendekatkan tubuhnya yang sudah mulai basah seluruhnya karna shower yang masih menyala, tangannya memenjarakan sungmin yang masih terdiam kaku, memajukan wajahnya dan mulai menghirup aroma tubuh vanilla sungmin, mendekatkan bibir mungilnya sedikit tebal kearah telinga sungmin dan berbisik… "dengarkan, kau lee sungmin hanya~ . . . . . . . . . ."

.

.

SUNGMIN POV

aku berjalan dengan cepat, setelah acara mandiku yang dirusak oleh seseorang yang sudah tidak waras yang bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya, membuatku ingin membanting tubuhnya atas perkataan yang tidak di masuk akal yang telah dia katakana tadi, dengan tampang tidak berdosa dia berkata seperti itu? Atas dasar apa?

Saat ingin kembali kedalam selku, polisi wanita itu memberitahuku untuk hari ini akan ada seorang psikiater dan juga seoang pengacara yang ditunjuk pihak pengadilan untuk menangani kasusku , apakah aku tidak bisa tenang disini? Hanya ketenangan yang kubutuhkan untuk mengistirahatkan pikiranku dengan pria yang bernama kyuhyun.

Saat aku mulai ingin tertidur seseorang memanggi namaku, aku membuka mata, menyipit kearah seseorang yang melongok dari pintu selku yang sudah kembali terbuka, itu suara wanita. Suara yang tidak familiar. Cahaya mengalir dari belakang wanita itu, apa aku sedang bermimpi? Hanya bayangan dan tanpa sesosak siapa pun.

"sungmin." Suara itu lagi, lebih kencang "sungmin, namaku aku ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu, apa boleh?"

Mata sungmin langsung terbuka, aku terbangun dari pikiran yang menyebalkan, aku terduduk dengan cepat. Punggungku terasa basah, bahkan aku berkeringat saat udara sangat dingin.

"bolehkah aku duduk, sungmin?."

Aku beringsut menjauh sampai punggungku mengenai tembok memberi ruang duduk di di sekitar kasur lusuh yang baru saja aku tiduri.

"aku dokter yang bekerja dengan para penghuni." Ia memulai "aku psikiater. Dan aku datang untuk bicara sebentar denganmu, mengajukan beberapa pertannyaan."

Aku menatap lututku, sedikit menepuknya pelan bergantian ragu, sebenarnya apa yang ingin dia tanyakan kepadaku?

"sungmin, aku tau apa yang terjadi. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini."

Aku melirik dokter itu dengan tajam, aku benar- benar tidak ingin membicarakan tentang hal itu membuat aku sangat sulit bernafas.

"aku tahu, misalnya, bahwa baru – baru ini kau melahirkan, dan bahwa bayi itu ditemukan di tong sampah di belakang apartemenmu."

Aku mulai bergetar, memeluk kakiku cepat semakin erat, menyembunyikan wajahku dilutut. Jika semua itu benar, kenapa pikiranku begitu kosang tentang kejadian itu? Rasa sakit bagian tubuh bawahku mengingatkanku. Tapi tentang kejadian itu? Aku mulai bergetar dan merasa ingin muntah.

"dan menurut dugaanku, sungmin kau tidak terlalu senang pada dirimu sekarang ini." Dokter itu terdiam sejenak , membuatku mulai berfikir bahwa bukan hanya aku tidak suka dengan kejadian itu, tetapi dengan diriku pun aku sangat membenci itu.

"karena itulah aku ada itulah penting sekali kau bicara padaku sekarang. Mengenai perasaanmu. Mengenai apa yang kau pikirkan."

Dokter itu menunggu, aku bisa merasakan dokter itu terus menatapku berharap.

"ada banyak alasan yang membuat seseorang melakukan hal – hal seperti membuang bayi mereka di tempat sampah. Tujuan kunjunganku bukan untuk berspekulasi mengenai kenapa kau melakukan hal tersebut, atau untuk menentukan kau bersalah atau tidak, aku bukan polisi."

Aku benar – benar tidak ingin menjawab yang ingin dia ketahui kepadaku , semua sudah cukup dan aku sudah senang bisa berada disini seperti harapan pria itu .

"aku ada disini hari ini hanya untuk memastikan kau tidak akan melakukan apa pun yang bisa menyakitkan diri sendiri. Apakah menurutmu kau bisa bicara soal itu kepadaku, sungmin?"

Aku menulikan telingatku tidak peduli, aku hanya ini tidur. Tubuhku masih bergetar, entah seseorang mengusap punggung ku menenangkan, dia mengusap punggungku sayang, dia mengingatkan dengan ibuku yang sekarang entah dimana, aku mulai merindukannya.

"kurasa.. kurasa aku bisa bicara.. soal itu."

"bagus." Ucap si psikiater.

Seketika sesuatu dalam diriku ada seperti rasa kelegaan "aku tak pernah melakukan kejahatan seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah sama sekali berada ditempat ini."

"ya aku tahu. Apakah semua ini membuatmu takut, sungmin?"

"ya"

mengangguk mengerti "apakah kau begitu takut sehingga mungkin akan menyakiti diri sendiri agar terbebas dari semua ini?"

Aku memikirkan pertanyaan itu, terbebas dari semua ini? Inilah yang di inginkan kyuhyun selama ini membuatkan ku seperti ini dan apakah setelah semua ini terjadi aku sudah terbebas?

"tidak, aku tidak akan menyakiti diri sendiri."

"aku lega." Dokter itu mencondongkan tubuhnya. Menyentuh lembut tanganku "aku benar – benar lega mendengarnya, sungmin."

Aku menatap dokter itu, berharap, sungguh – sungguh berharap, aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama. Karena menyakiti diri sendiri pasti akan jauh lebih mudah dan itu telah kyuhyun lakukan terhadapku.

.

.

.

TBC?

.

.

Jalan cerita lambat yah? Sedikit pencerahan tentang apa yang di perbuat heechul dan kenapa sungmin bisa gak tau dia melahiran yah walaupun cuman secuil tapi lumayan lah * di timpuk readers* , bocoran aja nanti sungmin bakalan blak-blakan tentang dirinya sama pengacaranya kalau sungmin mengijinkan yah XD XD XD #plak ehm.. di chap 6 berarti yah? Jangan lupa kritik dan saran ne^^

Jawaba reviews gak semuanya mian ne XD :

Innae : tuh kyu dengerin cepatlah sadar XD , makasih doanya, semoga makin bagus ketikan akunya yah^^

wdespita elfjoy : oke, maaf klw chap ini mengecewakan.

coffeewie137 : siapa yah? Hehe..

Cywelf : aminn.. aku juga gk nonton huhu.. niat nyari kerja buat nonton eh gjiannya tgl 15 *cekek promotor*

orange girls : cho hyorin? Kasih tau gk yah XD XD , kyunya gk peka gak mau sadar" XD

Guest : bukannya gak mau panjang chapnya, saya masih pemula dan init u spontan jadi yah klw imajinasinya abis yah berarty ngetiknya cumin sampai segitu kkk~

TDWFTD : kyumin blom nonggol lagi kyknya chap 6 soalnya mau banyak flashback juga, wahh nonton kry? Ikuttttttttttttt!

lee kyurah : heechulnya disini dikit.. chap 6 sepertinya hehe.. rencananya pas sidang sungmin pertama baru muncul.

cho minhyun : oke .. maaf klw mengecewakan

Choi Ryeo Hyun : cho hyorin adik nya kyu? Hemmmmm…

Guest : kata" mana yang bikin terharu? Mian bingung

PaboGirl : kyu gk kejam kok.. cumin dibikin kejam aja kwkwkw

Hanna : terima kasih sudah suka semoga chap ini gk mengecewakan soalnya jalan cerita masih lambat, masih cerita sungmin masuk penjara dulu..

your fans : terimaaa kasihhh

: oke lanjut

innae : terima kasih tentang usulnya, nanti akan saya mulai berima jinasi lagi

Heldamagnae : jangan sedihh.. sungminnya kan udh tegar XD

Vianna Cho : ketemu sama siapa yahhhh?

Baby niz 137 : mian chingu buat update kilat saya rada susah, selain kerja saya juga mau wisuda hehehe… trus otak imajinasinya juga sedang gk sesuatu bgt. Epep yang lain aja masih di laptop setengah belum di upload. #plak

PumpkinEvil137 : gak maksud bikin sungmin kayak gini benerr,, hanya tuntutan peran kok * di cekek sungmin*

SuniaSunKyu137 : kyumin moment? Oke nanti yah tapi lagi cerita sungmin di penjara dulu gpp kan

kyuminkyukyu : di penjara karnaaaaaa.. sudah di jelasin kan sama chap 2 kenapap sungmin bisa di penjara XD

nurindaKyumin : soalnya saya masih pemula bgt. Miannnn XD

Bestin84 : sepertinya chap 6 bakal banyak flashback

dewi.  : cinta memang buta

lee kyurah : terima kasih^^

LizukaMyori : tapi tetep ganteng kan wkkwkw..

Kyuna36 : iya sungmin saking cintanya sama kyu.. tapi tenang kok sungmin bakalan campakin kyuhyun *plak

.

.

SEE YOU?


	6. Chapter 6

After The Incident

.

.

Gendre: Romance, drama , tentuin sendiri aja.

.

.

Rate: T (maybe)

.

Disclaimer: kyumin shipper akan selalu ada dan jangan sampai ada kyu shipper yang lain, karna saya percaya tatapan kyuhyun hanya milik sungmin seorang bahkan kalung no7 yang selalu kyuhyun pakai menjadi keyakinan saya #plak.

.

.

Summary: karna kesalahannya karna malam itu insiden itu berkatnyalah aku seperti ini, menjadi seorang penjahat yang membuang bayiku sendiri di dalam tong sampah, mengabaikan kebenaran pikirannya bahwa dia telah hamil.

.

.

Warning: GS,TYPO(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH!NO PLAGIAT!

.

.

Happy reading (*_*)/

.

.

Hal yang pertama polisi wanita itu katakan kepada sungmin adalah "sisir rambutmu" , sungmin mengusap rambut panjangnya agar terlihat lebih rapih, menyisir dengan jemarinya, apa aku begitu berantakan?

"bersikaplah yang baik, kau akan menemui pengacaramu sungmin."

menghembuskan nafasnya leleh sesekali memejamkan kedua bola matanya enggan, sungmin benar – benar merasa tidak membutuhkan seorang pengacara untuk mendampinginya saat akan menjalani sidang yang entah sungmin sendiri tidak mengerti dan dia pun tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu.

Setelah merapikan rambutnya lalu polisi wanita membimbing sungmin ke label _Ruang Pertemuan,_ tempatnya dua pintu bersebelahan dengan kamar mandi yang sangat membuat sungmin ingin muntah. "biar ku beritahu, kesan pertama tidak akan terlupakan. Kau hanya punya satu kesempatan." Sungmin menganguk mengerti "dan setelah selesai kau pergilah kelorong pintu itu, kau ada kelas." Tunjuk si polisi memberi tahu sungmin arah yang harus nanti dia lalui.

Sungmin menatap bingung, kelas? Apa yang dia maksud? "kelas? Aku tidak~."

"ya ampun aku lupa, disini kau dapat melanjutkan sekolahmu, tentu saja tidak seperti pelajaran lengkap tetapi tetap saja kau harus tetap mengikuti ujian akhir untuk lulus, dan yah.. nanti kau akan tau sendiri sungmin, sekarang masuklah, pengacaramu sudah menunggu." Ia membuka pintu dan minggir memberi jalan untuk sungmin.

Sungmin maju selangkah memasuki ruangan itu dan berhenti, sungmin kira dia akan menemukan seseorang pengacara berbadan besar dan juga berkepala botak, atau pun memakai setelan jas rapih dengan leher yang di cekik dengan dasi panjang. Sebaliknya, dia adalah seorang wanita, dan masih muda kemeja biru dengan blazer kantor dengan rambut yang dia gulung keatas di tata dengan rapi, warna rambutnya sedikit pirang yang mengingatkan sungmin kepada rambut ibunya, jelas sekali dia baru saja mencat rambutnya.

"lee sungmin?." Sungmin memandang lekat, pengacara itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, tersenyum. Lalu memgulurkan tangannya dan di dibalas ragu oleh sungmin. " hai, aku lee hyuk jae, kau dapat memanggilku eunhyuk , aku pengacaramu. Jadi bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sungmin hanya menatap pengacara yang ada di hadapannya ini sedikit tidak peduli bukan maksud sungmin untuk mengacuhkannya tetapi dia tidak membutuhkannya, dia hanya ingin di sini, di penjara ini untuk sementara waktu.

Pengacara itu pun mengerti lalu duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan sungmin yang sudah mendudukan diri di depan eunhyuk dengan meja panjang abu yang membatasi mereka.

"apakah kau ada masalah sungmin?, kau terlihat sedikit, bingung."

Sungmin menunduk , menyetak jemarinya pelan " kau bukan laki-laki, kukira kau~"

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil " jadi itu yang kau pikirkan, ini sudah abad 21 pekerjaan pria dapat di kerjaan dengan wanita, apa kau berharap pria yang menjadi pengacaramu, itu bukan cara yang bagus untuk memulai pertemanan."

Sungmin beringsut, bagaimana dia dapat mengetahuinya, dan aku ingin pengacara pria? Itu yang benar saja. Sungmin mengosokan jemarinya pelan. Pandangan sungmin tertuju pada map yang ada dihadapannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berapa di harapan pengacara itu.

"mari kita mulai dari awal" si pengacara membuka catatan bergambar malaikan dengan salib kecil, lalu mempersiapkan bolpoin " silahkan bercerita kepadaku kenapa kau ada disini."

Mata sungmin tetap tertuju terhadap map yang bertulis namanya, map nya tidak kosong itu adalah lembaran kertas yang lumayan tebal, sungmin tidak bodoh , itu adalah data tentang dirinya.

"sepertinya kau sudah mengetahui tentangku melebihi diriku, dilihat dari betapa tebalnya map yang ada dihadapanmu."

"baiklah mungkin kita harus langsung keinti, waktu kita hari ini benar – benar sangat sial." eunhyuk memberikan kertas yang lain dan diberikan kepada sungmin " ini disebut lembaran tuntutan dan di sana, tertera tuntutan atas namamu,tuntutan mu adalah percobaan pembunuhan tingkat satu."

Sungmin mengatupkan bibir perlahan mengarahkan matanya kesembarang agar tidak menatap pengacara yang ada di harapannya, tangan sungmin mencengkram kuat kursi yang ada di paha, keringat membasahi ketiaknya, padahal ruanganan ini cukup dingin, sungmin merasa pahanya menegang.

'aku tidak melakuakn itu, bagaimana bisa mereka mengira itu terhadapku? Aku bahkan tidak ingat semuanya' pikir sungmin.

"seperti yaang sudah kuduga." Kata pengacara itu " tuntutan percobaan pembunuhan adalah yang paling serius, sungmin. Pelanggaran kelas A."

Sungmin mulai bernafas lebih cepat, lebih cepat lagi. Tidak dia bukan pembunuh, bahkan sungmin mendengar mereka berbicara, perawat itu di rumah sakit, berbisik – bisik di sepanjang koridor dan juga saat sungmin berpura – pura tertidur saat di lakukan pemeriksaan, bayi itu baik – baik saja begitu kata mereka. Bayi perempuan itu juga ada di rumah sakit ini. Semakin kuat dan sehat bahkan cantik.

"bayi itu masih hidup." Bisik sungmin.

"jangan pikir kau bisa tenang hanya gara – gara bayi itu selamat, sungmin."

Kalimat itu bagaikan tamparan untuk sungmin. Tangan sungmin mengepal dan mulai berkeringat.

"ketika seseorang mencoba melakukan kejahatan, percobaan itu sendiri diklasifikasikan sendiri seakan dia berhasil melakukan kejahatan tesebut. Itu adalah hukum yang terpenting adalah niat, paham?."

Bagaimana caranya pengacara itu membaca pikiranku dengan begitu tepat? Selama ini sungmin dapat menyembunyikan semua ini dengan baik bahkan kepada kyuhyun salah satunya, pria yang begitu tidak ingin sungmin mengetahui tentang dirinya terutama saat sungmin merasa sesuatu ada yang salah dari tubuhnya.

Si pengacara menempelkan tangan ke meja "apakah kau sudah mengerti? Karna ada bayi yang ditemukan didalam tong sampah di belakang apartemanmu. Bayi itu dihubungkan denganmu, dan mungkin jaksa akan menuntutmu atas percobaan pembunuhan. Itu berarti kau mungkin di penjara… seumur hidup."

Seumur hidup? Tampa sadar suara tercekik terdengar di tengorokan sungmin, ia berpaling tidak ingin menatap wajah si pengacar. Ia bisa merasakan bibirnya mulai bergetar. Matanya mulai berembun. _Jangan menangis tetap kuat tetap bertahan._

Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh tangan sungmin yang mulai bergetar menenangkan " tenanglah itu tidak akan tejadi, nyaris tidak akan terjadi , tidak akan ada hakim yang akan memberikan hukuman seumur hidup untuk percobaan pembunuhan, aku hanya tidak mau kau mendapatkan gambaran yang salah, aku ingin kau mengetahui apa yang akan kita hadapi, kalau dikepalamu itu masih ada mimpi yang ku harap bisa diraih. Kalau kau punya sedikit saja rencana untuk hidupmu selain membusuk ditempat ini akan jauh lebih buruk, karna aku sangat suka kemenangan,jadi sadari ini sungmin : aku adalah masa depanmu."

Sungmin merasakan tangannya di remas, menyalurkan energy untuk dirinya, seseorang yang baru saja sungmin kenal bahkan ingin melihatnya memulai hidupnya untuk mengejar mimpi yang sudah terkubur sangat dalam, si pengacara yang bahkan tidak ada hubungan darah, tetapi ibunya? Dia tidak ada bahkan berkunjung pun tidak , ibunya yang tidak mengulurkan tanganya , menyentuhnya, dan memberikan semua kata bahwa semua akan baik – baik saja tetapi yang seperti itu yang di hadapannya adalah eunhyuk si pengacara ayang baru beberapa waktu dia kenal.

"aku mengerti." Ucapnya pelan.

"bagus, pertama aku ingin kau berpartisipasi dalam jadwalmu, bersekolah, makan bersama penghuni lain , melakukan tugas harian, apapun kau yang mereka suruh kerjakan kau kerjakan, buatlah kesan yang baik , itu akan membantumu nanti saat sidang pertama, jika dalam sidang itu lancar kau akan diberikan penanguhan penahanan."

Sungmin menganguk pelan " iya."

"jadi, sampai ketemu besok, aku akan pergi karna waktu untuk konsultasi dengan pengacara akan segera berakhir, dan sidang pertama mu akan dimulai minggu depan."

.

.

Hari ini benar melelahkan, konsultasi itu memakan waktu hingga setengah hari tetapi seperti seharian untuk sungmin, otaknya butuh istirahat , sebenarnya sungmin ingin sekali langsung pergi ke selnya dan pergi tidur, tetapi dia teringat apa yang dikatakan polisi wanita itu, dia pun berjalan melewati koridor untuk menuju kelas yang entah seperti apa, ini adalah hal pertama lagi dia lakukan.

Pintu itu sudah terbuka, saat sungmin melihat kedalam kelas dia melihat beberapa wanita berseragam _jumpsuit orange_ yang sama, mereka semua menatap sungmin, dan seorang guru wanita menengok melihat apa yang muridnya lihat.

"apa kau lee sungmin? Kemari dan cari tempat kosong."

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya pelan , mengatur jalannya senormal mungkin, dia tidak ingin di permalukan seperti waktu makan siang, saat akan menuju bangku kosong yang ada di barisan ke 4, suara gaduh mengagetkan seisi kelas termaksud sungmin. Wanita menyebalkan itu sekelas dengannya dan sekarang dia sedang menendang teman sebangkunya sampai terjatuh.

"kau pindah sana."

"cho hyorin apa yang sedang kau lakukan!." Teriak guru itu kesal.

"aku hanya ingin memberikan murid baru itu tempat duduk yang kosong sonsaengnim."

"terserah kau saja,sungmin cepat duduk di samping hyorin dan kau saeun pindah ketempat sebelah sana, kuharap kalian akan tenang." Dia sudah hafal bagaimana sikap tidak sopan hyorin selama di sini, guru itu tidak mau berdepat terlalu panjang dengan hyorin, dia tidak pernah menurut.

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya kencang, sial sial kenapa harus bertemu dengan wanita berandal ini, sungmin duduk di samping hyorin sedikit berjauhan agak lebih baik, tetapi hyorin menggeser bangku sungmin untuk menempel dengan bangkunya, sungmin memandang hyorin kesal "apa yang kau lakukan hyorin-ssi."

"duduk diam, perhatikan kedepan." Bisiknya.

Sudah hampir sejam guru yang di depan berbicara tanpa mengenal leleh sama sekali, tetapi yang membuat sungmin risih adalah wanita yang di sampingnya sedari tadi menatapnya dengan terang – terangan itu membuat sungmin tidak nyaman, apa ada Sesutu yang salah dengan wajahnya?

Guru itu membagikan kertas dan juga pensil kepada semua murid penghuni untuk menuliskan apa yang baru saja guru itu terangkan, hari ini benar – benar sial, bagaimana sungmin bisa megigat semua itu sedari tadi karna wanita yang di sampingnya terus menatapnya membuat sungmin tidak focus, dan sekarang saat akan menulis hyorin meniup kuping sungmin pelan, dia sudah tidak dapat bersabar.

BRAKK

Sungmin mengebrak meja, semua penghuni dan juga guru langsung menatap sungmin "kenapa kau terus mengangguku, kau itu sialan cho hyorin." Nafas sungmin tersengal.

Hyorin tersenyum kecil " apa sungmin, aku tidak mengerti." Ucapnya pura – pura tidak mengerti.

"hah~ yang benar saja kau~"

"hentikan." Teriak sonsaengnim "apa yang kalian lakukan, apa kalian tidak bisa tenang?"

Hyorin bangun dari tempat duduknya "dia sangat sensitive, seperti ibu hamil hahah."

"kau!." Tunjuk sungmin tetapi tangan sungmin pun langsung di gengam lalu di remasnya kencang, membuat sungmin sedikit merasa sakit, dan dia di paksa duduk kembali.

"diam dan nikmati saja." Hyorin kembali berbisik kepada sungmin, dengan masih mengengam tangan sungmin kencang yang mungkin saat terlepas tangan sungmin akan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

.

.

.

"aku ingin kau menjelaskan semua kejadiannya kepadaku, sampai dia bisa masuk kedalam penjara." Di lemparkan map tebal yang membuat badannya pegal, lalu membuka blazer ketat yang membuat tubuh langsingnya kepanasan.

"tidak ada yang harus di jelaskan, aku membayarmu bukan untuk penjadi penggosip." Ucapnya datar.

Mengibaskan rambut pirang panjangnya, melilit lalu menguncirnya seperti ekor kuda " haha dia sangat buruk, bagaiman menjelaskannya sikis nya sangat buruk, aku sangat penasaran apa saja yang telah kau perbuat, dia manis dan kau berhati dingin yang sangat busuk."

Tersenyum dengan semirik yang sangat licik, berjalan menghampiri bar kecil yang ada di ruang kerja abu – abu yang sangat luas, memberikan minuman kental berwarna merah "terima kasih atas pujianmu, aku sangat tesanjung."

Menerima minuman dalam kelas kaca bening, meminum sekali teguk "berengsek,kau harus bercerita bagaimana ini bisa terjadi , aku seorang wanita jika aku menjadi dia aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga."

"aku tidak bersalah, dan itu kemauan darinya tidak ada pemaksaan sama sekali eunhyuk sayang."

"chk, mulai dari awal. Apa , kenapa, penyebabnya apa, maka aku akan mengeluarkan sungmin dengan hanya sidang pertama." Suaranya penuh dengan tuntutan tidak sabar.

FLASHBACK ON

" _aku benar – benar bosan, cepat tuangkan kembali." Memberikan gelas kosong kepada heechul yang sedang duduk di samping kangin dengan pakaian minim yang hanya menutupi sebagia tubuhnya._

 _Menuangkan minuman beralkohol yang sangat menyengat lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya kedalam dada bidang kangin , mengelusnya genit "ada apa lagi sayang, wanita tua itu tidak memuaskanmu."_

" _dia hanya memikirkan pekerjaan pekerjaan dan pekerjaan apa uangku tidak cukup untuknya, sial." Meminum dengan kasar lalu melemparkan gelas kesembarang arah membuat gelas itu terpecah benjadi pecahan kecil yang menyedihkan._

 _Heechul tersenyum "itu gelasmu yang kedua kau haus membayarnya sayang."_

" _membayar gelas itu seperti memberikan pengemis uang receh, uangku sangat banyak kau tau sendiri sayang sudah berapa kali aku menemui mu."_

" _ya aku tau, uangmu sangat banyak dan aku menyukainya, oh iya~"_

 _heechul terbangun dari pelukan kangin, tiba - tiba saja dia di berikan ide oleh dewa di atas sana "bagaimana kau bercerai saja, lalu kau bersamaku, ku jamin kau akan sangat terpuaskan." Suara heechul merayu, menyipitkan matanya mengoda , menarik dasi yang mencekek kangin lalu melonggakan._

" _aku masih membutuhkannya, istri kedua tidaklah buruk sayang." Kangin mendekatkan bibirnya berusaha mengecup bibir mengoda yang ada di hadapannya._

 _Tangan heechul mengepal kesal, di dorong tubuh mabuk kangin dan sedikit terhuyung. Bukan itu yang di inginkannya, yang ke2 hah~ yang benar saja , dia ingin mengusai hartanya untuk dirinya sendiri, yang ke 2? Berarti dia harus berbagi dengan wanita tua itu! "kau menyebalkan."_

 _Heechul hendak pergi meninggalkan kangin pelanggan vipnya tetapi tangannya di cekal lalu di tarik hingga terjatuh kedalam pelukan kangin kembali "hotel? Sudah berapa lama ini."_

" _terserah, tapi kau bersihkan dirimu dulu, kau sekarang terlihat seperti benar pria berengsek."_

 _Chup_

" _aku berengsek karna mu." Kangin beranjak dari tempat duduk nyamannya , pergi ke toilet untuk merapikan diri, sedikit mencuci wajahnya untuk melhilangkan efek alcohol yang membuat kepalanya berputar._

 _Sudah hampir 10 menit tetapi kangin tidak kembali juga dari toilet, saat menunggu dengan jenuh, handphone yang di depan atas mejanya bergetar menunjukan tulisan si penelepon 'istriku' heechul tau itu pasti wanita tua yang merebut kebahagiannya untuk memdapatkan hartan dari kangin si hidung belang, dengan tersenyum heechul mengambil handphone yang membuatnya mempunyai ide._

" _honey kau dimana?, ini sudah malam." Ucap wanita yang menelfon dengan cemas._

 _Heechul semakin menampilkan semiriknya "dia sedang ditoilet, ada apa yah?."_

"' _maaf, kau siapa, kenapa kau yang mengangkat telfon ini, tidak punya sopan santun."_

" _ups.. ini dengan kekasihnya, kau siapa yah?" heechul menahan tawanya, rasakan._

" _berengsek, cepat berikan telfonnya ke kangin, aku istrinya, dasar wanita tidak tahu diri." Ucapnya kesal._

" _ah~ istrinya, kalau aku tidak ingin memberikannya bagaimana hemm.. kau mengganggu acara saja wanita tua, lebih baik kau cuci kaki cuci tangan lalu tidur, kau tidak perlu kangin menemanimu di tempat tidur kan? Kau kan terbiasa tidur sendiri dan kangin terbiasa tidur denganku, jadi selamat malam."_

 _Tutt tuutt tuttt_

 _Panggilan terputus, heechul mematikan handphone lalu membuka batrainya dengan cepat, rasakan. Masa bodoh dengan nanti dirinya akan di marahi oleh kangin yang terpenting adalah dirinya akan merebut semua kebahagian yang sempurna oleh wanita tua rasakan untuk menjadi miliknya, mulai sekarang._

FLASHBACK OFF

"apa aku harus mulai lagi dengan acara mendongeng yang sangat memuakan itu? Kau sudah tau semua hyuk-ssi jadi tidak ada lagi yang perlu kukatakan."

"aku harus mendengar versi sungmin , agar aku dapat mencocokan ceritamu dengannya. Saat kau menceriakan itu dan juga sungmin menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi penganti balas dendammu ku kira kau tidak akan sungguhhan tetapi kau sudah sampai sini, dan aku harus memberikanmu ucapan selamat? Dan kufikir itu semua sudah berakhir benar? Menjadikan seperti ibunya dan juga adikmu yang masuk penjara, kau sudah berhasil kyuhyun." Ucapnya menyindir, temannya ini benar – benar membutuhkan pencerahan agama dan pengusiran setan dalam dirinya, mungkin sesudah kasus ini berakhir, eunhyuk mulai merencanakan menyeret kyuhyun untuk melemparkannya ke dalam gereja, dan meminta air suci kepada pendeta.

Kyuhyun mulai bergeringat, ucapan eunhyuk sangatlah tepat, dia sudah membuat sungmin seperti itu dan itu sudah final? Kyuhyun mengusap lehernya yang terasa dingin lalu mengeluakan peluh keringat, jadi apa sungmin akan meninggalkannya setelah keluar dari penjara? Bukankah gadis itu sangat mencintainya, dadanya terasa sakit saat memikirkan sungmin akan meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun mengeleng kepalanya menghilangkan pikiran tentang sungmin, masa bodo kenapa dia peduli.

"jangan banyak bicara, lebih baik kau cepat keluarkan sungmin, dan juga aku ingin menjauhkan dia darinya, mereka ternyata satu penjara."

"mereka? Ah maksudmu hyorin adikmu, dia sudah hampir bebas mungkin beberapa bulan lagi, itu berkatku." Menepukan dadanya bangga, bagaimana dia tidak bangga untuk kasus menyalagunaan narkoba hanya di hukum 1 tahun kurang itu sangatlah prestasi untuk dunia pengacara sepertinya, soal sungmin berdekatan dengan hyorin itu benar – benar tidak bagus untuk obsesinya. Eunyuk setuju dengan ucapan kyuhyun untuk yang satu ini.

"yaa, akan ku lakukan semampuku, dan akan sangat menarik melihat sungmin mencampakanmu dan kau menjadi sama gilanya seperti hyorin."

Kyuhyun melempar bantal yang dekat dengannya kepada eunhyuk, berdiri melihat dari luar jendela besarnya tedapat mobil sport yang kyuhyun kenali sedang terparkir di halaman pintu masuk apartemennya, "pacarmu sudah menjemput, pergi sana." Usir kyuhyun.

"wah dia cepat sekali, hae sayang aku datangggg."

Kyuhyun menatap jijik melihat perubahan wajah eunhyuk tadinya serius sekarang menjadi manja, membuat dia ingin muntah di hadapan pacarnya, bagaimana bisa dia tahan dengan wanita yang berkepribadian ganda.

"aku pergi cho kyuhyun, sangat harus bersabar melihat pertunjukan itu." Eunhyuk berlari cepat keluar dari apartemen kyuhyun sebelum dia kena lemparan bantal kembali.

Kyuhyun mengepal kesal, dia tidak akan membiarkan sungmin lari padanya, ' _sungmin akan terus menjadi milikku'_ ucapnya meyakinkan dalam hati.

.

.

TBC?

.

.

Tadaaaa.. update cepat tapi jangan lupa buat tinggalkan jejak aku sangat suka membaca ripiewww kalian XD XD keritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan, ini lumayan panjangkan yah?, banyak banget yang bilang setiap chap sangat pendek atuh gimana saya ma apa atuhh.. cuman selingkuhan kyuhyunnn /jadi nyanyi *plak/ dan sebelllllll kok ada yang bisa nebak sikap hyorin ke sungmin tu karnaaaa… kkk~ kamu pintar bgt nebaknya tapi jangan bilang yang lain XD XD

.

.

SEE YOU


	7. Chapter 7

After The Incident

.

.

Gendre: Romance, drama , tentuin sendiri aja.

.

.

Rate: T (maybe)

.

Disclaimer: kyumin shipper akan selalu ada dan jangan sampai ada kyu shipper yang lain, karna saya percaya tatapan kyuhyun hanya milik sungmin seorang bahkan kalung no7 yang selalu kyuhyun pakai menjadi keyakinan saya #plak.

.

.

Summary: karna kesalahannya karna malam itu insiden itu berkatnyalah aku seperti ini, menjadi seorang penjahat yang membuang bayiku sendiri di dalam tong sampah, mengabaikan kebenaran pikirannya bahwa dia telah hamil.

.

.

Warning: GS,TYPO(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH!NO PLAGIAT!

.

.

Happy reading (*_*)/

.

Perlahan – lahan sungmin mendekat kearah ruang kelas yang terdapat di ujung lorong, pintu terbuka. Sungmin dapat mendengar sonsaengnim sudah memulai pelajaran, ini sudah kali ke2 sungmin mengikuti kelas. dia kembali terlambat sebelumnya saat bertemu dengan pengacara sungmin dan hari ini karna jadwal piket sehabis makan siang hari ini adalah sungmin untuk membantu membersihkan piring untuk di cuci agar terlihat bersih dan layak untuk di pakai keesokan harinya.

seperti pengacara sebelumnya katakan, dia harus membuat kesan yang baik walaupun itu sangat memuakan bagi sungmin karna harus menjadi bermuka dua, tetapi saat teringat pengacara itu katakan saat pertemuan pertama _'kalau dikepalamu itu masih ada mimpi yang ku harap bisa diraih. Kalau kau punya sedikit saja rencana untuk hidupmu selain membusuk ditempat ini akan jauh lebih buruk' ._

Perkataan pengacara wanita munggil yang mempunya ambisi itu sedikit benar pikir sungmin, apa dia akan seperti ini seumur hidup? Menghabiskan waktu masa muda sungmin untuk membusuk di dalam penjara ini? Dan sepertinya pria itu sudah tidak peduli kepada sungmin karna semua keinginan yang membuatnya masih betahan di samping sungmin untuk membalas dendam sudah semuanya tercapai. Dalam hati sungmin berdenyut sakit.

Kini sungmin berdiri di ambang pintu, merasakan detak jantungnya semakin cepat, ketiaknya menjadi lembab. Ia benci datang terlambat. Benci momen ketika semua orang menghentikan apapun yang sedang mereka lakukan dan memandang kearahnya. Tapi sungmin sangat berbeda dengan ibunya. Ibunya sangat suka di pandang dan juga di perhatikan.

Cukup bicara ibuku, pikir sungmin. Dia tidak disini bahkan tidak ada niat untuk menemuinya sama sekali, atau mengirimkan dia surat seperti teman penjara mereka dapatkan pun tidak, bahkan ibunya tidak repot –repot untuk menelfon, tidak penting apa yang dilakukan ibuku.

.

Sungmin mengetuk pintu yang terbuka itu, tiga ketukan pelan.

Sonsaengnim yang duduk di bangku besar paling depan menoleh kearah pintu. Ia tersenyum kearah sungmin, melambai agar sungmin masuk.

"masuklah, duduk di kursi kosong sungmin." Lengannya mejulur, salah satu jarinya menunjuk "di sana, ayo cepat saat ini kami ingin berdiskusi sesuatu."

Sungmin melirik mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk sonsaengnim, wanita barandal itu ada di sana. Kenapa dia tidak bisa menghindar untuk sehari saja dengan wanita itu. Hyorin ada di sana, satu kursi dari satu – satunya kursi kosong di meja itu, dan hyorin memperhatikan sungmin dari bawah kelopak matanya yang berat, senyum kecil tampak di bibirnya.

Sungmin merasa aneh, rasa takut saat melihat senyum itu.

"di sini, min." bisiknya " aku menyisakan kursi untukmu, aku baik kan?"

Sungmin melirik sonsaengnim yang tidak jauh darinya, ingin memberikan protes agar dia tidak di ijinkan untuk pergi sebangku kembali dengan hyorin tetapi sonsaengnim sangat sibuk dengan wanita yang sedang duduk di bangku paling depan, dengan terpaksa sungmin duduk di samping hyorin semoga saja dia tidak berbuat aneh kembali , doa sungmin.

Tiba – tiba bibir hyorin mendekat ketelinga sungmin, sampai sungmin dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya "kangen padaku?."

Awalnya sungmin tidak ingin menjawab "tidak juga." Ucap sungmin malas.

.

Semua memperhatikan saat sonsaengnim berbicara di depan kelas, itu sangat luar biasa termaksud juga dengan hyorin dia memperhatikan walau sesekali mengganggu sungmin walaupun masih di tanggapi malas olehnya.

"tapi pada saat yang sama, semakin kau dewasa, bukankah kau mempunyai harapan tertentu terhadap orang di sekitarmu? Misalnya memiliki rasa hormat dari mereka, " ucapnya sangat panjang dalam berbicara "oke , bagaimana kalau begini pernakah kalian dibilang terlalu kecil untuk mengerti sesuatu hal? merasa di anggap lebih bodoh dari yang lebih dewasa dari kalian atau naïf untuk bisa mengeti?"

Bisik – bisik mulai semakin keras, semua penghuni mulai merasakan seperti itu termaksud sungmin dan juga hyorin yang masih sibuk dengan acara corat – coret kertas yang sebelumnya sonsaengnim bagikan kepada kami.

"aku akan memberi contoh seperti kalian tidak boleh keluar rumah terlalu malam, atau pakaianmu sangat minim, membaca diary mu atau membawa email dan juga sms tanpa izin dari kalian bagaimana? Apa ada yang ingin bercerita tentang ini ?." sonsaengnim memandang semua penghuni penuh harap. "ayo cerita kan lah agar kita dapat mempunyai manfaat dalam diskusi ini."

Seseorang yang berambut keriting mengakat tangannyan"hemm.. aku ada disini karna privasiku, seorang tetangga melaporkanku karna blog yang aku tulis dia tidak menyukainya, dia memberi tahu polisi."

"baiklah tetapi blog bukanlah sesuatu yang privasi, kau menulis karna ingin di baca seseorangkan? Baiklah ada yang lain?" teriaknya.

Hyorin mengangkat tangannya dan mulai bercerita "saat itu sedang ramai dan seseorang berseragam memeriksa satu persatu pengunjung secara paksa, dan saat itu mereka menyuruhku untuk membuka mulut untuk memeriksa bagian bawah lidah dan mereka menemukan narkoba. Oh ya ampun kalian bisa percaya, itu benar – benar menyebalkan."

Sonsaengnim cuman mengerutkan dahinya kearah hyorin.

"yahh.. saat aku berumur 15 tahun ibuku membawaku ke dokter dan menyuruh dokter itu memeriksa apakah aku masih perawan apa tidak, bukan kan itu sangat bodoh." Seseorang paling depan mulai membagi ceitanya.

"wah parah." Ucap teman sebangkunya.

"tolong tutup mulut mereka, ini diskusi omong kosong." Teriak hyorin.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengeleng kepalanya pelan, tidak bisakah wanita di sampingnya ini diam dan perhatikan saja seperti apa yang dia katakan kepada sungmin seperti kemarin?. Bahkan sonsaengnim belum menjelaskan hasil diskusi ini sama sekali, hanya pemikiran mereka lah yang membuat ribut seisi kelas dan sungmin hanya menengelamkan wajahnya dalam diam.

.

.

.

Hari pengadilan pun tiba, detak jantung sungmin sedikit bedetak sakit karna terlalu kencang berdetak, mata sungmin terpejam dan kakinya bergetar tidak mau berhenti, sungmin sedikit gugup.

Sungmin melihat eunhyuk dari kejauhan sedang melampai agar sungmin segera mendekat karna persidangan akan segera di mulai. Kenapa pengacara ini sangat biasa sengan situasi sidang , oh yah sungmin lupa bahwa pengacara ini sudah beberapa kali menghadapi situasi seperti ini tapi tidak dengan sungmin, apa si pengacara tidak melihat, bahwa wajah sungmin sudah berubah menjadi pucat?

Semua hakim sudah masuk dan mengambil tempat masing – masing, sungmin berjalan mengikuti si pengacara, menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang pucat dengan rambut panjang yang sedikit kusut.

Setelah mereka duduk pengacara itu menyenggol sungmin dan berbisik "rapihkan rambutmu."

Jemari lentik sungmin dengan cepat mengusap ramput dan juga _jumpsuit orange_ yang selalu menemani sungmin di tepuknya untuk memberi kesan rapi "maaf, ini adalah pengalaman pertama"

"naik kan wajahmu, relex."

Bulu halus sungmin sedikit merinding, kata itu adalah kata yang selalu pria itu katakan kepadanya, tolong untuk hari ini tidak ada pria itu tidak ada kyuhyun di otak idiot ini, pinta sungmin.

.

Satu persatu saksi berbicara , menyalurkan pendapat dari bidangnya masing – masing, si polisi yang di goda oleh ibunya, dokter yang memeriksanya saat pendarahan, dan juga sahabatnya memberikan pendapat untuk sungmin.

Hakim mengetuk palunya agar semua yang terdapat diruangan sidang untuk tenang, hakim memulai mempersilahkan sang dokter untuk memberikan pendapat.

Dokter wanita yang berteriak saat sungmin memberontak agar sungmin untuk tenang sudah terduduk di tengah persidangan dengan membawa beberapa cacatan dan juga bulpion yang di selip di antara jas putih dokternya .

"silahkan sebutkan nama anda untuk di catat pengadilan." Kata eunhyuk.

"kim hani." Sungmin melirik dokter itu sangat cantik, tetapi masih kalah cantik dengan ibunya.

"dan apa pekerjaan anda?."

Sementara eunhyuk bertanya soal kredibilitas dan sejarah pekerjaan , juga mengapa dia memiliki kualifikasi untuk menjadi saksi ahli, sungmin membiarkan dirinya mimikirkan beberapa hal sejenak ia benar – benar kelelahan.

"bisakah kau jelaskan keadaan lee sungmin saat ini dokter kim?." Suara eunhyuk mempersilahkan , menyadarkan sungmin dari pemikirannya yang entah kemana.

"ya , nona lee sungmin mengalami sebuah pemikiran penyangkalan di otak kirinya bekerja merupakan mekanisme pertahanan diri, dalam bahasa sederhana merupakan kemampuan benak manusia untuk tidak mengakui sesuatu yang sebenarnya sungguh –sungguh terjadi. Itu cara pikiran kita untuk mengontrol hal- hal tidak menyenangkan sehingga kita tidak stress setiap waktu, jadi dalam kasus sungmin ' _realistis sangat menyakitkan'_ mungkin ada sesuatu sebab yang membuat lee sungmin ingin melupakan sesuatu seperti kehamilannya yang tidak ada seorangpun ingin di ketahui termaksud dirinya sendiri, seperti tentang masa depan si bayi , perbuatan yang mengakibatkan dia bisa hamil atau yang membuatnya melindungi diri sendiri adalah kehamilannya."

meneruskan pemikirannya, tetapi sungmin terjebak dalam gambaran yang di ciptakan dokter itu di benaknya , bayi munggil itu. Yang saat berbaring di lantai kamar mandi di antara kedua kakinya, saat dia bergerak, wajah munggil itu merah, kaki dan tangan mini itu, mulut kecil yang mengeluarkan suara tangisan.

 _FLASHBACK ON_

 _Sungmin berdiri menatap dia yang kecil sedang bergerak menangis, tubuhsungmin bergetar, tangannya mencengkram knop pintu dengan tangan kiri, menyandar di sana. Dan di tangan kanan sungmin memegang kantong plastik sampah._

 _Dia sudah keluar dan sedang bergerak, tetapi kenapa masih terasa sakit?_

 _Sungmin melirik kearah wastafel, dia ada di sana, meringkuk di dalam wastafel seperti boneka tetangganya yang sering mereka mainkan._

 _Sungmin melangkah perlahan menghampiri, nafasnya terengah- enggah lelah, rasa sakit itu mereda lagi. Sungmin menunduk, dia masih di sana, dengan mata yang masih terbuka sungmin melihat darahnya masih berceceran di sekitar wastafel, tempat di mana tubuh mungil itu berada._

 _Sungmin tejatuh lemas. Bertumpu pada kedua tangan dan lutut menarik nafas dalam – dalam , manarik handuk yang tergantung di kamar mandi lalu melemparkan ke lantai, mengelap darah, dan entah sungmin pun tidak ketahui, seperti lender putih._

 _Rasa sakit itu datang lagi "ya tuhan." Isak sungmin , ia mengertakan giginya "tolong, buat ini berhenti."_

 _Sungmin berbaring di lapisi handuk yang tadi dia lempar ke lantai kamar mandi, memegangi perut dan mengerang kesakitan itu akhirnya mereda._

 _Sungmin mendongkak kearah wastafel, mendekat dan melihat dia masih di sana bergerak dan juga menangis masih dengan berlumuan darah, di masukan dengan menahan sakit handuk yang tadi dia gunakan untuk mengelap darah, dan dengan pelahan mengkat bayi mungil dengan cepat memasukannya ke kantong plastic._

 _Sungmin menahan nafasnya, ada perasaan tidak tega tetapi semua pikirannnya sedang bekerja dengan tidak cukup baik, memandang plastik sampah itu mengangkatnya lalu memasukan sampah yang ada di rumahnya sepert_ i snack, minuman sodas dan juga lainnya lalu sungmin mengikat kantong sampah itu.

Sungmin tidak memikirkan apapun, sungmin menariknyakeluar dari dapur, menyebrangi ruang tamu, membuka pintu. Saat di bawah sungmin menemukan tong sampah yang biasa dia lewati jika inginpergi keluar dari aparteman kumuh yang dia besama ibunya tempati.

 _Membuka tutupnya._

 _Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menjatuhkan kantong plastik sampah sampah itu bersama sampah lainnya._

 _Kembali menutup tutupnya. Dan cepat – cepat bepaling, sungmin berdongak dan memandang langit, hujan rintik – rintik mulai turun "mianhae…"_

 _FLASBACK OFF_

mata sungmin terbuka cepat, pemikiran akan hal itu telah berakhir, irama jantungnya semakin mengencang dan juga tangannya mulai berkeringat 'ya tuhan maafkan aku'.

Eunhyuk mengeser selembar kertas , mengesernya kepada sungmin. "apa kau baik – baik saja? Wajahmu berkeringat."

sungmin membalas dengan menulis perlahan "aku baik."

"kalau kau ingin istirahat, akan aku usulkan kepada hakim, kau terlihat burut."

Mungkin pengacara ini benar, sungmin membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas , sungmin mengangguk tanda setuju.

Eunhyuk berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya "yang mulia hakim, saya mengusulkan untuk beristirahat untuk mendiskusikan bersama klien ku."

Sang hakim melirik jam tangan "perhatian, sidang akan di lanjut setengah jam dari sekarang sesudah jam makan siang." Ketokan palu berbunyi, semua yang ada di runag sidang berhamburan keluar.

.

.

Eunhyuk membawa 2 gelas kopi panas di kedua tangannya, menaru di hadapan dirinya dan juga sungmin, wangi kopi mengebul memenuhi ruang istirahat yang tidak terlalu besar, ruang kosong dengan meja dan 4 bangku yang melengkapi ruangan itu.

"terima kasih." Sungmin mengambil kopi yang di berika eunhyuk, menghirup aroma kopi yang menenangkan.

"tenanglah, semua akan berjalan lancar."

"aku tidak tahu, tapi kurasa aku tidak ingin berharap lebih, maafkan aku." Ucapnya ragu, sungmin tau ia pasti akan di cap sebagai wanita lemah, bukan inginnya tetapi ini baru seorang saksi yang bersaksi bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apa akan mengigatkan nya kepada itu kembali. Rasanya benar – benar sesak.

Eunhyuk mengengam tangan sungmin meyakinkan "sungmin dengarkan aku, kau masih muda, masa depanmu masih panjang, kau ingin selamanya berada di sini? Tolong pikirkan di luar, ibumu, temanmu, dan bagaimana dengan bayi munggil itu? Dia anakmu sungmin darah dagingmu , apa kau masih mengigat rasa sakit itu saat dia terlahir? Bagaimana dengannya, aku tau kamu tidak ingin seperti ibumu jadi mulailah dengan memberikan sedikit harapan untuk hidup untuk mu sendiri."

SUNGMIN POV

Pengacara yang menyebalkan, mulutnya benar – benar selalu berhasil membuat air mataku jatuh, dia benar semua yang dia katakana benar, aku harus kembali menata hidupku bersama bayi itu, dia anakku dan aku sangat merindukannya dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, jujur saat ini aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, hanya melihat sekali saat dia terlahir , menagis dan aku pun ikut menangis, bahkan belum sempat ku beri nama hiks..

Aku menahan tangis, menutup mulutku dengan sebelah tangan kiri yang ku dekap kencang dan sebelah kanan sangat sibuk mengusap lelehan air mataku yang mengalir deras.

"ma..maaf kan aku." Nafasku seseungukan saat berbicara, aku merasa seseorang memelukku hangat dari belakang, pelukan yang sangat aku rindukan, saat aku membuka mataku pengacara itu masih berada di sampingku lalu siapa yang memelukku? Aku berbalik dan ternyata dia ibuku.

"eomma."

Air mataku kembali mengalir bahkan ingusku sudah mulai meleleh, ini begitu memalukan. Aku menatap ibuku dari atas sampai bawah, dia memakai dress musim gugur merah yang mencolok mata, apa dia akan piknik? Bahkan dia membawa kotak bekal yang sangat besar.

"dasar cengeng, eomma membawakan makanan kesukaanmu dan juga pengacara ini untuk mengisi energi kalian nanti sebelum bertarung kembali."

ibuku duduk di tengah di antara aku dan juga eunhyuk membuka kotak bekal yang dia buat sangat banyak, tangannya sedikit gemetar, saat aku lihat wajah ibuku matanya masih terlihat bengkak aku tau sudah beberapa hari pasti dia menangis.

"kamu harus makan nasi dan juga sayur min, dan jangan lupa daging," aku menatap haru , ibuku tidak pernah sekalipun menyiapkan bekal jangankan bekal dia bahkan hanya bisa memasak ramen dan ku rasa dia pasti membelinya di sebuah makanan cepat saji.

Aku tersenyum "eomma bagaimana kabarmu?"

Eomma menatapku dengan mata yang mulai berkaca – kaca , aku merasa bersalah.

"ehem.. lebih baik aku keluar, dan eommonim mungkin aku hanya akan memberikan waktu setengah jam karna ada beberapa hal yang harus di bahas secara pribadi untuk sidang lanjutan nanti."

Aku mengaguk dan berbisik berterima kasih.

Tanggisan ibuku semakin menjadi, dia mungkin merasa bersalah tetapi itu semula berasal dariku dan aku merasa sangat idiot telah membuat ibuku menangis.

"maaf kan eomma sungmin, aku bingung harus bersikap seperti apa, saat eomma pergi kerumah sakit untuk melihat bayi itu mereka pihak rumah sakit tidak memperbolehkan eomma, maafkan aku."

"dan sekarang eomma tidak di mana? Apa kembali ke~."

"tidak tentu saja tidak sungmin, eomma tidak akan kembali ke rumah keluargaku, aku ehmm tinggal bersama hangeng , kau masih mengingatnya?."

Aku tersenyum, syukurlah "iya, itu sangat bagus, pria itu sangat baik."

Seketika Eomma menatapku serius, mengenggam tanganku seperti pengacara itu lakukan kepadaku beberapa waktu yang lalu , aku tau dia ingin berbicara serius "bisakah eomma bertanya?"

Aku membalas tatapannya, aku tau apa yang ingin eomma tanyakan , jantungku sedikit lebih kencang "ne."

"siapa pria itu, pria bukan maksudku appa dari bayi itu, bisakah kah sungmin?."

"d-dia~" apa aku harus berkata jujur? Bahkan untuk mengeucapkan 2 kata namanya saja sangat sulit, ku mohon biarkan waktu cepat berlalu dan biarkan aku terjun ke jurang hari ini juga.

"ehmm.. eomma dia hanya ~"

"maaf , kopi?"

Jantungku hampir saja pergi keluar, untung saja pengacara itu kembali dengan waktu yang sangat tepat.

"boleh." Ibuku mengusap matanya cepat , dia tersenyum lalu menerima kopi dingin yang di belikan eunhyuk untuknya.

"maaf aku mengangu tetapi , kau tau kami akan melanjutkan sidang itu beberapa menit , jadi aku."

"tidak apa – apa, kalian bisa melanjutkan dan mungkin kau dapat menjadikanku saksi ahli untuk sungmin agar dia bisa bebas dari penjara sialan itu" ucapnya, dia sudah kembali menjadi ibuku yang arogan, aku merindukan mu yang seperti itu

"maaf, bolehkah sebelum kita lanjut aku ingin pergi ke toilet, ini sudah di ujung." Aku memperlihatkan gigi kelinciku memohon.

"cepatlah, toiletnya ada di sebelah ruangan ini sungmin."

AUTHOR POV

Tanpa menjawab sungmin langsung melesat pergi , rasanya ia ingin mengompol saja kalau dia sekarang memakai pempers, dengan cepat sungmin menyelesaikan acara nya.

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki mengema di setiap sudut toilet yang hanya berisi sungmin yang sedang berapa di toilet paling ujung, suara langkah kaki itu seperti suara langkah yang sungmin kenali, tetapi itu tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin pria itu berada disini.

Menelan ludah nya susah, terlalu gugup.

Melihat di balik celah bawah pintu kamar mandi, suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat, mata sungmin terbelalak , sepatu kulit pria berwarna hitam sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu toilet yang sungmin tempati , knop pintu berputar tanda di putar dari arah berlawanan paksa.

"Aku tau kau ada di dalam."

Nafas sungmin tertahan , suara berat itu , bagaimana bisa? Tangannya bergetar.

Brak brakk brak

pintu kembali di paksa di dorong , sungmin mundur selangkah , tangannya bergetar dan juga kakinya, dia terlalu takut, matanya berkedip bergantian , mencoba memberi keberanian untuk mengeser kunci untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi yang hanya beberapa centi di hadapannya, tetapi tangannya bergetar.

Ceklek

Saat pintu terbuka senyuman tajam itu lah yang pertama kali sungmin lihat, mata coklat pekatnya menatap sungmin tanpa celah, tangannya sebelah di masukan ke kantong celana bahan kerja abu-abu serasi dengan jasnya yang dia pakai, sungmin mundur selangkah tetapi pria itu memajukan langkah kaki panjangnya mendekat perlahan menghampiri sungmin.

' _pria itu. Bagaimana bisa?'_

Pria yang baru saja eomma nya tanyakan sekarang sudah berada di hadapannya dengan semirik yang selalu pria itu perlihatkan. "cho kyuhyun." Ucap sungmin pelan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Akhinya update juga di angurin hampir sebulan, terimakasih yang sudah ripiewww dan untuk sider ayolahh muncul berikan kritik dan saran heheheww..

Pokonya tetap dukung sungmin dan juga kyuhyun apapun walau badai menghadang XD XD XD btw ff kyumin udah jarangggggg banget T,T /meluk donghae/

Aku masih ngakak ingin kyuhyun gendong ryeowook pas super camp kok aku malah bayangin sungmin yang di gendong kyk gitu sama kyuhyun yah?/ndhbfcbbdfyhd rukiyah otak/ harusnya itu namanya bukan super camp tapi super yaoi camp XD /di gampar cuyun/

Jawab pertanyaan review :

inyezreceel92 : iya dong harus, sungmin gak boleh mau di gituin terus ama cuyun XD

kyuminkyukyu : baby nya sama siapa yah mendingan?

Guest : ada bakal flashback cmn baru segini , imajinasinya enggk cukup haha , semangat!

PaboGirl : iya sadarnya kayaknya masihhh lama, soalnya jangan cerita masih lamban bgt T,T

MinnieGalz : mau dong kan ini ff kyumin

Minx : gpp terima makasih, mungkin untuk update cepat rada susah ff yang lain aja belum lanjut masih di lepy malah belum di upload", dan mian chap ini rasa ngecewain hehe

abilhikmah : mukanya kyuhyun emng cocok jadi jahat /plak/

lee kyurah : ini udh ketemu tapi untuk reaksi sungminnya enaknya gimana yah?

Wdespita elfjoy : kyaaaa posesif daddy XD XD

Guest : mian, buat si anu yang muncul di chap kemarin itu karna saya butuh cewe yang meranin untuk dii tendang sama hyorin tadinya mau sunny, seo, vic, atau henry malah cmn gak tega ah XD XD XD , mending si anu aja wahahahahah

orange girls : terima kasih buat ripieww nya yang panjangggggg, aku suka^^ aku gak akan buat min lama" di penjaa cuman ff ini ceritanya lambannnnn banget huhu

nurindaKyumin : iya untuk si anu muncul di chap kemarin saya beneran deh butuh cast cewe yang buat di tendang dari kursi sama hyorin XD XD

KikyWP16 : siap ini udh update , maaf mengecewakan.

wdespita elfjoy : 1 chap lagi kyknya sungmin bebas

Vianna Cho : di apain yah? Gak di apa"in kok XD

akira lia : di jawab sama chap ini ya ?

Michiko Haru : iyaa

Frostbee : hahaah ya gitu biar greget dikit, makanya ada hyorin kapan lagi ada cewe yang ganguin min biasanyakan cowo XD XD *EHH

Gak bisa bales semua map pin pacarnya cuyun ini XD XD XD XD

.

.

SEE YOU


	8. Chapter 8

After The Incident

.

.

Gendre: Romance, drama , tentuin sendiri aja.

.

.

Rate: T (maybe)

.

Disclaimer: kyumin shipper akan selalu ada dan jangan sampai ada kyu shipper yang lain, karna saya percaya tatapan kyuhyun hanya milik sungmin seorang bahkan kalung no7 yang selalu kyuhyun pakai menjadi keyakinan saya #plak.

.

.

Summary: karna kesalahannya karna malam itu insiden itu berkatnyalah aku seperti ini, menjadi seorang penjahat yang membuang bayiku sendiri di dalam tong sampah, mengabaikan kebenaran pikirannya bahwa dia telah hamil.

.

.

Warning: GS,TYPO(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH!NO PLAGIAT!

.

.

Happy reading (*_*)/

.

Tanpa menjawab sungmin langsung melesat pergi , rasanya ia ingin mengompol saja kalau dia sekarang memakai pempers, dengan cepat sungmin menyelesaikan acara nya.

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki mengema di setiap sudut toilet yang hanya terdapat sungmin yang sedang berapa di toilet paling ujung, suara langkah kaki itu seperti suara langkah yang sungmin kenali, tetapi itu tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin pria itu berada disini.

Menelan ludah nya susah, terlalu gugup.

Melihat di balik celah bawah pintu kamar mandi, suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat, mata sungmin terbelalak , sepatu kulit pria berwarna hitam sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu toilet yang sungmin tempati , knop pintu berputar tanda di putar dari arah berlawanan paksa.

"Aku tau kau ada di dalam."

Nafas sungmin tertahan , suara berat itu , bagaimana bisa? Tangannya bergetar.

Brak brakk brak

pintu kembali di paksa di dorong , sungmin mundur selangkah , tangannya bergetar dan juga kakinya, dia terlalu takut, matanya berkedip bergantian , mencoba memberi keberanian untuk mengeser kunci untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi yang hanya beberapa centi di hadapannya, tetapi tangannya bergetar.

Ceklek

Saat pintu terbuka senyuman tajam itu lah yang pertama kali sungmin lihat, mata coklat pekatnya menatap sungmin tanpa celah, tangannya sebelah di masukan ke kantong celana bahan kerja abu-abu serasi dengan jasnya yang dia pakai dengan dasi yang sudah kendur terbuka, sungmin mundur selangkah tetapi pria itu memajukan langkah kaki panjangnya mendekat perlahan menghampiri sungmin.

' _pria itu. Bagaimana bisa?'_

Pria yang baru saja eomma nya tanyakan sekarang sudah berada di hadapannya dengan semirik yang selalu pria itu perlihatkan. "cho kyuhyun." Ucap sungmin pelan.

Tatapan tajamnya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang beralih tatapan teduh yang merindukan seseorang, seseorang yang sudah beberapa bulan ini menghilang dari kehidupannya, seseorang yang membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang akhirnya berada di hadapannya .

"sungmin." Bisik kyuhyun pelan.

Menghembuskan nafasnya yang tertahan, mata sungmin mengejab berkali – kali "hah hah hah.. apa yang sedang kau-"

"Dear.."

Seketika ucapan sungmin berhenti, ucapan pria itu sangat manis tetapi kenapa sesuatu yang berdetak disini terasa sakit yang sangat menyakitkan?

Kyuhyun semakin melangkah mendekati sungmin yang masih berdiri kaku menatap dirinya, tanganya menjulur hampir mengusap perlahan pipi putih lembut sungmin yang lama tidak dia sentuh, kulit putih mulusnya yang selalu dia kecup kini sudah berada di depannya kembali, dia telah kembali.

Plak!

Belum sempat tangannya menyentuh pipi sungmin, sungmin berhasil menamparnya. Kini sungmin benar-benar mencampai puncaknya. Dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi mendengar perkataan pria itu yang kadang membuatnya melayang tetapi seketika membuatnya terhempas lalu terjatuh.

Kyuhyun benar –benar keterlaluan, sambil menangis menahan isakan sungmin berlari menuju pintu keluar toilet yang hanya ada dirinya dan kyuhyun. Rasanya sungmin sudah tidak sangup lagi melihat pria itu bahkan untuk mengucapkan namanya kembali bibir sungmin terasa beku, hati sungmin benar –benar seperti di hantam oleh benda yang teramat keras ketika sungmin bertemu kembali dengan kyuhyun.

SUNGMIN POV

Tampa sadar aku meremas dadaku sendiri. Manahan rasa sesak yang menjalar hingga masuk kedalam hatiku, sampai aku tak kuat lagi untuk berdiri. Aku lemas kaki ku bergetar bersamaan dengan jemari dan dengan wajahku Manahan tangis.

Pria itu mengejutkan ku hingga sampai alam bawah sadarku tanpa peringatan mengigat kembali apa yang telah pria itu lakukan, sentuhan itu membuatku rasanya muak dan ingin berteriak.

Aku tahu aku hanyalah seseorang yang mengorbankan diriku sendiri untuk menebus semua kesalahan ibuku dan juga dendamnya, dan itu semua kemauan ku sendiri tanpa ada paksaan darinya.

Tapi kenapa rasanya sesakit ini, aku memukul dadaku pelan untukmenghilangkan rasa sakit ini tetapi itu hanya membuatnya bertambah sakit.

Kenapa dia harus muncul di saat seperti ini, di saat aku sedang dalam terpuruk dan sedang mencoba untuk bangkit, kenapa kata manis itu yang harus keluar dari mulus tebalnya yang selalu mengecup seluruh tubuhku tanpa celah, kenapa harus tatapan lembut itu yang harus dia berikan saat mata lembut itu terkadang menjadi tajam dan penuh kebencian , kenapa tangan yang selalu kasar itu berubah menjadi lembut dan menyentuh pipiku dengan hangat.

"eomma." Desisku.

Entah mengapa aku ingin sekali di peluk olehnya saat ini, saat di pelukaannya saat itu lah aku terasa terlindungi. Kalau saja dia tidak berbuat seperti itu kepada ibunya kyuhyun pasti semua tidak akan seperti ini, pasti semua akan baik-baik saja. Hidupku tidak akan pernah semenderita ini. Dan aku? Tidak akan pernah menanggung semua beban ini sendirian.

"sungmin." Di tengah isakanku tiba – tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang baru saja aku pikirkan.

"eomma." Desisku lirih.

Aku mengusap air mataku yang tanpa sadar sejak kapan sudah mengalir. Membuka mataku dan tersadar kalau aku masih berada di depan pintu toilet berdiri bersandar tanpa memberikan kesempatan pria untuk mengejarku.

"ada apa denganmu, kenapa kau-"

"tidak." Aku meyelanya dengan cepat, ibuku terlihat sangat khawatir dia mengusap air mataku yang masih mengalir, lalu memelukku erat.

"tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja." Ibuku memelukku semakin erat dan itu membuatku lebih tenang, membalasnya dengan pelukan lebih erat. Saat ini di hatiku seperti ada bongkahan es yang sangat besar sedang meleleh karna sebuah pelukan hangat darinya.

Aku menganguk

"apa yang terjadi, kau terlihat buruk min." ibuku melepas pelukannya dan menatapku dari atas sampai bawah, keadaan ku tidak baik – baik saja dengan tangan gemetar dan juga mata yang membengkak dengan bibirku gigit untuk menahan isakan.

"aku tidak apa – apa." Ucapku meyakinkan.

Aku mendengar ibuku menghembuskan nafasnya tidak percaya "lebih baik kita kembali, pengacara kurus itu sudah menunggu mu, ada yang ingin di bicarakan untuk sidang nanti."

Aku mengangguk kembali dan tersenyum kecil saat ibuku melontarkan lelucon murahan hanya untuk menghiburku. Aku tau dia menghawatirkanku walaupun tidak dengan tindakan nyata seperti orang tua lainnya tetapi hanya mendengarakan ocehan jayus yang membuatku tersenyum dan aku tahu pasti dia sangat menyayangiku.

KYUHYUN POV

 _Hari ini adalah hari pertama ku menginjakan kaki di sebuah sekolahan menengah yang berisi para siswa yang lebih muda dari pada ku, aku sudah di terima sebagai guru dan hari ini aku akan mulai mengajar, ku rapihkan jas mahal berwarna abu-abu dan juga kaca mata yang menempel manis di hidungku hanya untuk pelengkap._

 _Sekolah ini tidak terlalu mewah tetapi cukup berkelas,karna hanya murid pilihan yang bisa belajar, hanya ada alasan mereka bisa bersekolah di sini, satu karna mereka kaya dapat membayar biaya iyuran bulanan atau yang kedua mereka pintar karna kebutuhan catatan prestasi di sekolah ini. Walau daerah mokpu sangat jauh dari kota seoul tapi kuakui wanita di sini tidak jauh beda dengan wanita kota yang berada di gangnam dan itu membuatku sedikit terangsang._

 _Semua sudah di atur oleh si muka tua choi , aku mengajar matematika yang sangat aku kuasai dan hampir setiap hari aku mengajar di beberapa kelas termaksud yeoja itu yang menjadi alasanku saat ini berada di sini._

 _Seminggupun sudah berlalu, sampai saat ini aku belum juga dapat mendekati yeoja yang menjadi alasanku berada di tempat ini, alasannya sederhana yaitu hanya butuh waktu dan moment yang tepat, menjeratnya dalam pesona seorang cho lalu mengorek semua informasi yang di butuhkan._

 _Memperhatikanya dari jauh ternyata dia sangat berbeda sekali dengan ibunya yang murahan itu, lee sungmin seorang yeoja yang sangat aktif kepribadiannya sangat ceria siapapun yang berada di sampingnya pasti akan terasa nyaman untuk memulai sebuah pertemanan, untuk penampilannya memang sangat serasi dengan sikap ceria nya berbeda dengan murid kebanyakan di sini yang memakai rok super pendek dengan baju seragam yang sudah di rombak menjadi lebih ketat bahkan kulit bagian perutnya dapat ku lihat dengan jelas, bagaimana dengan sungmin? Baju seragam yang sedikit kebesaran atau karna tubuhnya yang bisa di bilang mungil untuk ukuran seusianya , untuk roknya pun hampil sepanjang dengkul dengan celana olah raga sebagai terlihat sedikit culun tetapi kurasa banyak namja yang tertarik dengannya itu dapat kulihat dari tatatpan namja yang selalu bermain dengannya dan itu tidak akan pernah ku biarkan._

Aku masih memandang pintu toilet yang baru saja sungmin lalui ketika pergi meninggalkan ku dengan sangat terkejut, ini adalah pertemuan pertama kami saat beberapa bulan sungmin meninggalkanku seperti dia tertelan oleh bumi.

"aku harus mendapatkannya kembali." Tekadku dalam hati.

AUTHOR POV

Eunhyuk menarik sungmin ke ruang pertemuan di luar ruang sidang, menjatuhkan buku catatatannya ke meja bundar,membuka kursi menyuruh sungmin untuk segera duduk. "duduklah, sungmin. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

Sungmin duduk di kursi depan eunhyuk.

"jadi, kita akan menghadapi 2 saksi ahli lainya apa kau sudah siap?." Eunhyuk memandang sungmin.

Sungmin menunduk , memandang kukunya yang sedikit mulai panjang agar si pengacara tidak melihat mata bengkaknya saat ini, sungmin tidak ingin membicaakan penyebab mata bengkaknya.

Sungmin mengaguk

"ne"

.

.

"pengacara eunhyuk." Kata si hakim, "kau sudah siap memanggil saksi berikutnya?"

"ya yang mulia, saya memanggil saksi dektektif lee."

Sungmin memlihat selagi pria lain melangkah ke depan ruang sidang dengan membentulkan seragam kepolisian yang sangat dia banggakan. Tidak seperti saksi sebelumnya yang sungmin tidak tahu entah bagaimana pria ini tampak berwarna hitam. Tidak terlalu tinggi tetapi berotot. Sosoknya.

"sebutkan nama anda untuk di catat di pengadilan."kata eunhyuk.

"lee donghae."

"dan silahkan sebutkan pekerjaan anda, tuan lee."

"saya polisi di kepolisian mokpo, dektektif pembunuhan dalam investigasi criminal."

Sungmin tersentak dan mengigatnya.

Ketika polisi itu membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara menjawab pertanyaan dari pengacaranya, sungmin melihat bibirnya sedikit tersenyum entah itu mengartikan sesuatu yang tidak sungmin ketahui, kemudian mendadak sungmin mengigat semuanya siapa polisi itu , dia yang berjongkok di lantai di sebelahnya lalu berteriak untuk memanggil ambulance, dia yang memborgolnya saat di rumah sakit dan polisi itu pun yang mengantarkannya ke penjara. Sungmin juga ingat ibunya marah saat sungmin tidak bertindak sopan kepada target pria berikutnya.

"saya di panggil ke TKP oleh petugas pertama yang sampai di sana, karna bayi itu di temukan di tong sampah dan dalam keadaan terbungkus plastik sampah, dan karna itulah, saya di panggil."

Lalu jaksa melancarankan serangkaian pertanyaan mengenai apa yang terjadi di KTP ketika si detektif itu tiba. Si dektektif bicara dengan percaya diri bahwa segalannya berjalan lancar . area tersebut sedang di pasangkan pita kuning polisi dan TKP sudah diamankan.

"jadi setelah TKP itu selesai kau mencari dari pintu ke pintu dari tempat kejadian?."

"jelas, saya mencari si ibu dan juga saksi – saksi yang di butuhkan untuk penyelidikkan dan bukti, lalu saya menuju aparteman yang tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian, dan para penghuni menggunakan 1 tongsampah yang di pakai beramai-ramai dari yang besar hingga yang kecil berderet agar terlihat mudah untuk di angkut ke tempat sampah terakhir." Ujap polisi itu lancar.

Pertanyaan jaksa mulai mengalir, eunhyuk melihat lalu menulis menganalisa dengan teliti, semua yang menghadiri persidangan termaksud ibuku mendengarkan cerita demi cerita yang polisi bernama donghae itu lakukan saat menukan sungmin dalam ke adaan bersimbah darah.

"jadi bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui di aparteman itu ada seorang gadis belia sedang dalam ke adaan sekarat?" jaksa itu kembali bertanya.

"saat itu kami mengetuk salam satu aparteman lalu di bukakan oleh seorang wanita yang bernama kim heechul sekitar umur 33 tahun, lalu kami berbincang tentang menyusuri sekitar tempat karna di temukan sesosok bayi di tong sampah, dan wanita itu menjawab dia baru saja pulang keja dan mengetahui kejadian itu sedikit."

"dan selama percakapan apa kim heechul selaku penghuni aparteman terlihat sangat koperatif?."

"tentu, dia sangat antusias menolong kami, kalau menggambarkan sikapnya dia sangat ramah dan tebuka."

"lalu apa yang anda lakukan?"

"saya tertarik berbicara dengan putrinya, jadi bisakah saya bisa bicara denganya putrinya sebentar."

Kejadian itu berputar kembali di kepala sungmin, ada sesuatu yang salah dalam ceritanya.

"apakah kim heechul memberikan izin pada anda untuk memasuki apartemannya?"

"ya."

Sungmin menoleh kepada eunhyuk , menyenggolnya untuk melihat kearahnya, sungmin menulis notes . di gesekan kepada eunhyuk untuk di bacan _: ibuku tidak benar – benar memberikan izin pada si dektektif untuk masuk. Sebenarnya waktu itu eomma menggoda dia untuk mengobrol di dalam kamar lalu dia menyetujuinya dan saat itulah dia tidak sengaja bertemu denganku._

Alis eunhyuk terangkat ia memandang sungmin sesaat, lalu menulis di bawah tulisan sungmin : _kau ingat soal itu?_

Sungmin mengagguk.

Lalu menulis lagi : _kau yakin?_

Sungmin mengaguk lagi.

Tangan eunhyuk mengebal pulpen yang dari tadi dia pegang semakin kencang, " _brengsek kau ikan busuk_." Umpatnya dalam hati.

.

.

Saksi terakhir akan di datangkan sebagai teman dekat sungmin untuk memberikan pendapat tentang dirinya, semua tergantung saksi ini yang akan menentukan bebas apa tidaknya sungmin dan dia tidak tau siapa yang di datangkan pengadilan sebagai saksi temannya.

"sebutkan nama anda untuk di catat di pengadilan."kata eunhyuk.

Sungmin melihat dengan terkejut, tangannya mengebal, semua kejadian kembali terulang seperti sebuah video yang di putar kembali mundur, memandang pria itu dari atas sampai bawah melihat wajahnya yang sangat percaya diri tanpa ada kesalahan bahwa dialah penyebabnya sungmin berada di sini karna kesalahannya karna malam itu insiden itu berkatnyalah dia seperti ini, menjadi seorang penjahat yang membuang bayinya sendiri di dalam tong sampah, mengabaikan kebenaran pikirannya bahwa dia telah hamil.

"kyuhyun, cho kyuhyun."

.

.

Ada yang masih nunggu? Sungminnya bentar lagi bebas chap selanjutnya kyknya XD XD.. kyuhyun muncul walaupun kata kalian dia munculnya serem hahah

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.. di usahain bakalan update cepat XD

.

.

See you next chap


	9. Chapter 9

" _Eugh.." merasa tidurnya tidak nyaman, sungmin mengerakan tubuhnya untuk membalik arah tetapi terasa sulit karna seseorang yang di sampingnya sedang memeluknya dengan posesif._

 _Pria itu mengecup gemas seluruh wajah sungmin yang sedang meringkuk di hadapannya lalu tersenyum miring melihat sungmin yang sudah mulai terganggu karna ulah nya._

" _kau mau terlambat pergi ke sekolah . dear.." ucapnya berbisik._

 _Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, membuka matanya malas. Menatap pria yang di sampingnya yang terlihat sexy di mata sungmin, rambut coklatnya berantakan karna acara semalam yang begitu panas, seketika wajah sungmin memanas membayangkan kejadian semalam._

 _Menaikan sebelah alisnya, pria itu tau apa yang sedang sungmin pikirkan dengan wajah merah yang sedikit merona. "gadis mesum."_

 _Melotot menatap tidak terima, apa aku ke tahuan? Ini memalukan _ "tidak, aku tidak kyu."_

" _kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, kelinci nakal." Pria itu kyuhyun dengan rambut coklat yang masih berantakan mengeratkan pelukannya._

" _lebih baik aku mandi,aku tidak ingin di hukum oleh kim sonsaengnim yang menyebalkan itu."_

" _aku suka saat kau di hukum, dan aku ingin menghukum mu karna sudah berpikir mesum." Kyuhyun menggigit cuping sungmin yang membuat bulu harus sungmin berdiri , dia tidak ingin terbawa pemainan lelaki ini kembali, ini sudah pagi dan sungmin tidak ingin jalannya sedikit pincang dan harus kembali berpikir mencari alasan kepada teman sekelas nya nanti jika mereka mulai bertanya._

" _euhh.. kyuh.. kyuhyun hentikan, aku bisa terlambat."_

" _aku ingin mendengar desahanmu sayang."_

" _khyunnn.. ku mohon."_

 _Menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya terhadap sungmin. Gadis itu menyebalkan tidak tahukan bahwa little cho sudah ingin di manjakan kembali._

 _Menatap kyuhyun bersalah, bukan maksud sungmin untuk menolak permintaan kyuhyun, tetapi ini sudah pagi dan dia harus berangkat kesekolah begitu juga kyuhyun yang harus mengajar beberapa kelas termaksud kelasnya. Seketika sungmin kembali teringat beberapa hari yang lalu saat kyuhyun dengan pemaksanya ingin melakukan nya lagi pada saat pagi hari padahal tadi malam mereka sudah melakukan entah berapa ronde dan itu membuat sungmin harus memakai syal tebal di lehernya saat musim panas._

" _maaf.. " sungmin mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada kyuhyun yang setengah nekad, kulit putih pucatnya menggoda sungmin untuk mengecup._

" _cepat mandi, sebelum aku berpikir untuk memakanmu kembali pagi ini."_

" _jangan marah." Sungmin menggoyangkan tubuh kyuhyun manja, mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya yang membuat siapa pun pria yang melihatnya tidak tahan termaksud juga kyuhyun._

 _CUP_

" _cepat sana, sebelum aku berubah pikiran."_

 _Sedikit terkejut karna kecupan kyuhyun, sungmin tersenyum senang karna kyuhyun sudah tidak marah lagi dengannya. "ne .. chagi."_

 _._

 _._

After The Incident

.

.

Gendre: Romance, drama , tentuin sendiri aja.

.

.

Rate: T (maybe)

.

Disclaimer: kyumin shipper akan selalu ada dan jangan sampai ada kyu shipper yang lain, karna saya percaya tatapan kyuhyun hanya milik sungmin seorang bahkan kalung no7 yang selalu kyuhyun pakai menjadi keyakinan saya #plak.

.

.

Summary: karna kesalahannya karna malam itu insiden itu berkatnyalah aku seperti ini, menjadi seorang penjahat yang membuang bayiku sendiri di dalam tong sampah, mengabaikan kebenaran pikirannya bahwa dia telah hamil.

.

.

Warning: GS,TYPO(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH!NO PLAGIAT!

.

.

Happy reading (*_*)/

.

.

"sebutkan nama anda untuk di catat di pengadilan."ucap eunhyuk.

"kyuhyun, cho kyuhyun." Suara beratnya memenuhi seluruh ruang persidangan.

"dan silahkan sebutkan pekerjaan anda, tuan cho."

"saya guru matematika di everblue high school tempatnya daerah mokpo nona lee sungmin menuntut ilmu."

Sungmin melihat dengan terkejut, tangannya mengebal, semua kejadian kembali terulang seperti sebuah video yang di putar kembali mundur, memandang pria itu dari atas sampai bawah melihat wajahnya yang sangat percaya diri. Sifatnya yang tidak pernah berubah dan ini bukan mimpi itu dia pria yang sudah membuat sungmin berada di sini, pria itulah yang membuat sungmin melayang lalu terjatuh kembali, seseorang yang sangat sungmin cintai sekarang sudah ada di hadapannya, dia cho kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun beralih memandang sungmin, menatapnya dalam .

Mengejapkan matanya bergantian, sungmin tidak bisa bernafas, pria itu telah mempengaruhinya kembali dengan membuat tembok yang menghalangi antara mereka berdua kembali luntur.

Kalau boleh jujur hati sungmin seperti es yang sedang mencair, melihat wajah pria itu membuatnya menghangat, tidak taukah dia sungmin sudah merindukan pria itu saat sungmin memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya, tetapi di dalam lubuk hati kecil sungmin seperti ada goresan kecil yang membuat hati sungmin perpikir , apakah pria itu cho kyuhyun mencintainya sama seperti cinta sungmin kepada kyuhyun? , apakah pria itu merindukannya saat sungmin tidak bersamanya? , apakah pria itu benar – benar menggap sungmin hanyalah sebagai sebuah alat emosi balas dendam terhadap ibunya?

.

.

Kyuhyun merapihkan jas mahal berwarna abu , sungmin melirik kyuhyun yang sedang percaya diri berjalan lalu duduk di tengah sidang tepat di depan yang mulia hakim.

Lalu sungmin melirik pengacara yang sedang ada di sampingnya, pengacara itu terlihat mengepalkan tangannya kembali saat kyuhyun datang denga percaya diri. sama seperti saat sungmin berbicara tentang polisi dektektif itu menerima godaan ajakan ibunya untuk mengobrol di dalam kamar. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi pikir sungmin.

.

Eunhyuk mulai berdiri menghampiri saksi ahli yaitu guru yang mengajar di sekolah sungmin, memegang beberapa lembar kertas dan juga pulpen di sebelah tangan kirinya yang masih sungmin lihat mengepal dengan kencang, melirik dengan tajam lalu mulai bertanya.

"terima kasih cho kyuhyun sudah bersedia hadir atas panggilan saya selaku pengacara untuk menjadi saksi ahli."

"ne, panggil saja saya kyuhyun kau tidak usah terlalu formal seperti itu," ucapnya sedikit tertawa kecil "saya sangat senang membantu murid kesayangan saya yang penuh dengan prestasi." Lanjutnya.

Menaikan alisnya "murid kesayangan? Yah~ aku percaya cho kyuhyun shi."

"tolong kyuhyun saja."

"baiklah, saya hanya akan betanda dasar saya kyuhyun. Bagaimana menurut mu tentamg lee sungmin?"

Kyuhyun kembali melirik sungmin lalau menjawab "dia adalah murid yang berprestrasi, akademi dan non akademinya sangat bagus, dalam 2 tahun aku mengenalnya dia adalah anak yang sangat menyenangkan dan juga penurut."

"maaf tuan cho apa yang kau maksud pernurut?" hakim agung mulai tertarik.

"well,, dia mudah di bimbing dalam segala hal , lee sungmin cepat belajar untuk menangkap sesuatu yang baru.

Hati sungmin mendesir, dia tau bahwa bukan seperti itu yang pria itu maksud, sesuatu tentang pelajaran? Bahkan setela sungmin mengenal pria itu dia tidak focus dalam apaapun pelajaran, karna tidak lama setelah dia mengenal pria itu pria yang masih ada di hatinya walaupun telah menyakitinya,sungmin tela menjadi alat balas dendam sikisnya cho kyuhyun.

Pria itu melanjutkan "semua yang ada dalam diri lee sungmin sangat bagus, kepribadiannya, sikapnya, dan semua yang ada pada dirinya, dia adalah murid sayang sopan dalam bersikap dan ucapannya pun sangat terdidik, aku tidak pernah mendusta karna aku adalah wali kelasnya yang sudah mengenal lee sungmin jauh sebelum itu."

Seisi ruangan terdiam termaksud sungmin, matanya serasa memanas dan terbakar ingin rasanya menumpahkan seluruh air mata yang sudah tertahan untuk sekian lama hingga lupa bagaimana caranya untuk menangis.

Ketika cho kyuhyun sudah di persilahkan duduk kembali ke kursi para saksi ahli, sungmin melihat pria itu membuat geakan cepat di bawah meja. Dia mengarahkan kepalan tangan ke diri sendiri dan menggumankan kata "yes"

Hakim mengangguk kepada sungmin "pembela? Kau bole memulai."

Sungmin mendengar jaksa terkekeh pelan.

Eunhyuk berdiri. "rencana. Yang mulia itu lah yang saya dengar bahwa lee sungmin memiliki rencana jahat untuk membunuh bayinya. Tetapi di mana titik buktinya? Semua hanya mengarah pada rencana dan alibi, saya tidak akan mengulangi semua hal yang terjadi di persidangan hari ini. Tapi anda sudah mendengar mendeskripsikan dasar penyangkalan sungmin. Hari ini, guru wali kelas sungmin bersaksi akan sikap baiknya di sekolah jadi yang mulia, tidak mengambakan sungmin sebagai pembunuh darah dingin yang mengakulasi setiap langkah, yang mempunyai premiditasi rencana. Tapi sebagai anak kecil yang panik dan tak bisa membiarkandirinya perpikir jernih."

Eunhyuk terus berbicara, mendiskusikan potensi penagguhan penahanan sungmin, euhyuk menekankan tentang kehidupan keluarga sungmin yang hanya hidup ber dua dengan ibunya lalu mengingatkan potensinya dalam hal akademis dan tak lupa ia berbicara tentang fakta bahwa sungmin tidak memiliki catatan criminal sebelum insiden itu.

Eunhyuk kembali ketempat duduknya.

Hakim mengatupkan kedua tanggan di bawah dagu. Ia memandang sekeliling ruang sidang. " saya sudah memeriksa seluruh bukti yang di ajukan kepada saya hari ini, dan saya sudah mendengarkan kesaksian para ahli . dan dengan senang hati saya mnegumumkan bahwa saya sudah membuat keputusan."

Jantung sungmin langsung berdebar kencang. Sudah di putuskan? Sungmin merasakan eunhyuk begerak – gerak di kursinya. Sungmin melirik ke arahnya wajah pengacara itu tampak tenang, tapi dia mengenggam bolpoin dengan begitu erat sampaai – sampai ujung jemarinya memutih.

Sungmin melirik kearah kyuhyun di bawah meja tangannya mengelap tangan berkeringannya di celana berwarna abu – abu yang bergaris satu kakinya bergerak naik turun.

Hakim menunduk kea rah selembar kertas di tangannya." Pengadilan akan." Ia memandang ke seluruh arah persidangan memberikan efek dramatis. "mempertahanyakan yudisdiksi atas terdakwa, lee sungmin , dalam kasus Negara bagian mokpo . bahwa tedakwa akan di kabulkan untuk menangguhan penahanan dengan syarat 5 tahun masa percobaan."

Tok tok tok

Ekspresi pengacara itu di balik kacamata terbingkai kawat tidak berubah, tapi sungmin melihat embusan udara lolos dai ruang di antara bibirnya.

Palu hakim di ketukan, suaranya terdengar keseluruh ruang sidang.

"semua berdiri!"

Sungmin dan eunhyuk dan seluruh orang temaksuk kyuhyun dan ibunya ada di ruangan sidang langsung berdiri. Dan hakim pun keluar persidangan.

Eunhyuk menoleh pada sungmin. Senyumnya lebar sekali. Ia mengulurkan tangan.

Sungmin menunduk, memandang tangan itu. Ia mengingat pertama kali eunhyuk menawarkan jabatan tangan padanya saat di ruang pertemuan.

"kita menang!" kata eunhyuk. "selamat ,sungmin."

Sungmin meraih tangan eunhyuk. Mereka bersalaman lalu tos. "tidak, selamat untukmu eunhyuk. Kau yang melalukan semuanya."sungmin berusaha membalas senyuk eunhyuk, tapi rasanya ia tidak ingin tersenyum.

"hei, kalian."

Itu suara kyuhyun. Sungmin dan eunhyuk sama – sama berbalik dan memandangnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat dari arah saksi , melewati beberapa orang yang masih berlama - lama di sana.

Tangan sungmin mulai berkeringat, mata mereka saling mengunci, ketika hakim megumumkan keputusannya sungmin tidak merasa lega atau senang yang dibayangkannya. Dan ia tidak mengerti kenapa begitu.

.

.

Tbc?

.

.

Maafffff baru update XD saya sudah bekerja dan itu sangat sibuk baru sempat nerusin ngetik padahal udah setengah di laptop dari bulan lalu, terima kasih yang udah review jangan lupa review lagi yah joyer kkkk~ mau curhat panjang lebar tapi kuota mau sekarat. Pokonya maaf chap ini mengecewakan XD oh iya boleh mampir ke wattpad : eciidesy dan blog: .com .

Ada ff baru di wattpad tapi belum sempet di upload di ffn dan untuk blog itu ma cuman iseng aja kali aja mau mampir.. see you next chap joy^^


	10. Chapter 10

After The Incident

.

.

Gendre: Romance, drama , tentuin sendiri aja.

.

.

Rate: T (maybe)

.

Disclaimer: kyumin shipper akan selalu ada dan jangan sampai ada kyu shipper yang lain, karna saya percaya tatapan kyuhyun hanya milik sungmin seorang bahkan kalung no7 yang selalu kyuhyun pakai menjadi keyakinan saya #plak.

.

.

Summary: karna kesalahannya karna malam itu insiden itu berkatnyalah aku seperti ini, menjadi seorang penjahat yang membuang bayiku sendiri di dalam tong sampah, mengabaikan kebenaran pikirannya bahwa dia telah hamil.

.

.

Warning: GS,TYPO(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH!NO PLAGIAT!

.

.

Happy reading (*_*)/

.

.

Semua tampak bahagia saat hakim memutuskan untuk membebaskan sungmin dengan pembebasan bersyarat. Trutama pengacara yang selalu berbicara untuk meyakinkan sungmin bahwa kebebasan adalah segalanya dan kebebasan itu ada di dalam dirinya dan semua itu sudah benar terjadi.

Usaha si pengacara dalam persidangan membuat sungmin tidak percaya, kemampuannya tidak bisa di ragukan dan walalupun begitu entah kenapa dalam diri sungmin ini bukanlah kebebasan yang sebenarnya, hatinya terasa lebih merasa bahwa, _'ini bukan kebebasan yang sebenarnya tapi ini adalah awal jalan untuk mencapai kebebasan' ._

.

"kita menang!" kata eunhyuk. "selamat ,sungmin."

Sungmin meraih tangan eunhyuk. Mereka bersalaman lalu tos. "tidak, selamat untukmu eunhyuk. Kau yang melakukan semuanya."sungmin berusaha membalas senyum eunhyuk, tapi rasanya ia tidak ingin tersenyum.

"hei, kalian."

Itu suara kyuhyun. Sungmin dan eunhyuk sama – sama berbalik dan memandangnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat dari arah saksi , melewati beberapa orang yang masih berlama - lama di sana.

Tangan sungmin mulai berkeringat, mata mereka saling mengunci, ketika hakim megumumkan keputusannya sungmin tidak merasa lega atau senang yang dibayangkannya. Dan ia tidak mengerti kenapa begitu dan ternyata ini lah jawabannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati sungmin dan eunhyuk , dengan jas abu – abunya yang dominan dan rambut coklat yang sedikit berantakan masih membuat jantung sungmin kembali berdesir, pria yang di sekarang ada di hadapannya benar luar biasa membuat sungmin sulit berpikir jernih.

"ada yang perlu kita bicarakan." Suara beratnya yang sudah lama tidak dia dengar, membuat sedikit jantungnya berdetak dengan mengusapkan tangannya yang berkeringat, sungmin mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan sungmin lalu menariknya, sungmin yang kaget dengan reflek melepaskan genggaman tangan kyuhyun dan berkata "ada apa?."

"aku rasa pendengaranmu masih berfungsi lee sungmin."

"tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan, ini semua sudah berakhir."

Menarik nafasnya berat, kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya pelan, lalu tertawa kecil.

"apa yang lucu?." Ucap sungmin tidak mengerti, apa pria ini sudah gila.

"sudah berakhir? Aku yang memulai dan aku juga yang akan mengakhiri semuanya,kau hanya boneka yang menuruti semua apa yang ku ucapkan."ucap kyuhyun kesal, volume suarany asemakin lama semakin meninggi, memberi tahu bahwa semua hanya dial ah mengendalikan.

Hati sungmin terasa sakit, jadi seperti itu pikiran pria ini, membuatnya melayang bahagia dan menjatuhkanya sesuka hatinya. Memperlakukan dirinya hanya seperti ini, sudah mati – matian selama ini sungmin menahan kerinduan kepada kyuhyun yang sekarang ada di hadapannya, sudah berbulan – bulan sungmin menahan ingin bertemu dengan pria yang ada di hadapannya ini dan ucapannya yang pertama adalah seperti ini?

Rasanya sungmin ingin sekali memutar waktu kembali ke awal pertemuannya bertemu si pengacara eunhyuk untuk menolak tawarannya untuk membebaskan dari penjara, atau memohon kepada hakim agung untuk dia menarik ucapannya agar dirinya di penjara lebih lama lagi.

"hahh~ jadi seperti ini, sudah ku duga." Ucapannya sedikit tertahan dengan menahan matanya yang mulai memanas.

Eunhyuk yang merasa terabaikan mulai kesal melihat sifat kyuhyun yang pemaksa, jadi seperti ini temannya memperlalukan sungmin.

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan, kita masih di ruang sidang." Sedikit mengecilkan suaranya, eunhyuk berusaha menarik kyuhyun keluar dari ruang sidang yang sudah mulai sepi dan untuk menjauhkannya dari sungmin.

"aku tidak ada urusannya denganmu kurus, singkirkan tanganmu."

Eunhyuk merasa geram, sial temannya ini sangat menyebalkan. Sifatnya yang selalu sok berkuasa kadang – kadang membuat eunhyuk ingin memasukan kyuhyun di dalam karung jerami , mengikatkannya dengan kencang di tambah dengan gembok yang berkode lalu melemparkannya ke sungai han yang sedang membeku saat musim dingin.

Eunhyuk sangat tahu bagaimana kerinduan kyuhyun kepada sungmin di balik sifatnya yang menyebalkan, tetapi bukan seperti itu sikapnya, sungmin adalah wanita yang berhati lembut dan rapuh eunhyuk tahu itu saat beberapa minggu belakangan selalu bersama sungmin dan memperhatikan.

Kyuhyun yang ingin membalas dendam dan yang sudah mulai jatuh kepada sungmin, mulai tersesat dan butuh di sadarkan, tapi dengan sikap keras kepala pria tersebut membuatnya harus berpikir seribu kali untuk mencari caranya.

"ini sudah hampir setengah jam, sungmin lebih baik kita kembali ke penjara untuk membereskan barang – barangmu dan juga mengurus semua data administrasi."

Eunhyuk menarik tangan sungmin dan meninggalkan kyuhyun mengacuhkannya.

.

.

"aku akan membantumu membawa semua barang yang ada di sel, kau tidak usah khawatir."

"tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri."

"kau tidak usah sungkan lee sungmin, ibumu sebelum pergi dia menitipkanmu kepadaku karna dia harus pergi bekerja."

"emm.. baiklah, aku akan berkemas dan perpamitan kepada penghuni yang lain."

"aku akan menunggumu di pintu keluar penjara, kau jangan lama – lama sungmin."

"kau bahkan bukan ibuku tapi sudah sangat cerewet," matanya mulai berembum, belum pernah ada yang perhatian seperti ini kepada sungmin entah itu ibunya tau seseorang yang sangat dia cintai.

.

.

Sama seperti pertama kali sungmin datang ke sini, bau besi berkarat lah yang langsung di hirup oleh indra penciumnannya. Jumpsuit orange masih dia kenakan, beberapa penghuni lalu lalang dengan kesibukan untuk acara makan siang, sesekali beberapa penghuni melihat kembali kea rah sungmin dan tersenyum dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sepertinya mereka sudah mengetahui kebebasannya.

Seprei yang sudah mulai menguning, bantal yang mengempil , lantai yang dingin karna pemanas sudah rusak kembali, mungkin itu yang akan sungmin ingat.

Tidak banyak barang yang sungmin bawa hanya peralatan mandi, dan baju yang sebelumnya polisi bawakan untuknya, semua sudah rapih masuk ke dalam kardus kotak sedang yang sekarang di bawa di depan dada sungmin.

"sungmin."

Nafas sungmin sedikit tertahan, apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Wanita berandal itu sekarang ada di hadapannya , memanggilnya dengan suara pelan.

Hyorin mendekat dan berjalan kearah sungmin, memandang wajah sungmin lekat. Mendorong kotak kardus yang sedang sungmin bawa lalu memeluknya.

Sungmin melotot terkejut dengan perlakukan hyorin yang tiba – tiba dengan erat.

"a..apa yang kau.."

"kenapa kau cepat sekali pergi, kita baru saja bertemu."

"ada apa denganmu?." Ucapnya tidak mengerti.

"sialan, kau berengsek lee sungmin." Upatnya.

Sungmin hanya diam saat hyorin berbicara dan juga menambah pelukannya terhadapnya hingga ia sulit bernafas, sungmin dengan yang masih bingun lalu bertanya kembali "ada apa denganmu hyorin?."

"kau akan pergi?"

"ne, apa kau sedih karna tidak ada yang bisa kau ganggu nanti di sini."

Hyorin tersenyum miring "hah~ bodoh."

"yak.. lepas lepas , berani sekali kau mengataiku bodoh."

"aiss.. kau sudah mulai berisik, ternyata seperti ini lee sungmin yang asli?."

"aku? Kenapa?"

Tangan hyorin mendekat ingin mengusap rambut halus sungmin, seketika hyorin tersenyum kembali melihat reaksi sungmin yang menutup matanya takut, apa dirinya begitu menyebalkan?

Mendorong kepala sungmin pelan, "kau kira aku akan memukulmu? Dasar bodoh."

"berhenti mengataiku bodoh, sebenarnya apa yang mau kau katakan, cepat aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk melayani lelucon murahan kau, sekarang kau cepat minggir kalau sudah tidak ada keperlua~"

CUP

Sungmin diam membeku saat hyorin mengecup keningnya pelan, menghentikan semua ocehan sungmin yang sebenarnya hiburan untuk hyorin.

Tanggan hyorin menyentuh pundak sungmin, tersenyum memperlihatkan jejeran giginya lalu menyentuh wajah sungmin dengan tangannya yang lain,lalu mengaitkan rambutnya di telinga.

"apa yang kau~"

"sebentar lagi aku akan keluar dari sini, tunggu lah lee sungmin." Ucapnya serius, setelah itu hyorin berlari meninggalkan sungmin dengan sesekali melambai dan berlompat kecil.

Sungmin mengeleng dengan memukul mukul kecil kepalanya yang sedikit pening dengan kejadian tadi "apa aku sudah gila."

.

.

SUNGMIN POV

Bau besi berkarat sudah tidak tercium oleh ku, aku sudah melangkah menjauh dari tempat yang dahulu ku fikir itu akan menjadi rumah ke 2 setelah apartemen kumuh yang sudah aku tempati lebih dari 5 tahun bersama ibuku yang sangat mencuri perhatian untuk lawan jenisnya, ku akui ibuku sangat cantik dan mungkin dia yang menuruniku mempunyai wajah seperti dirinya.

Ku lihat pengacara sedang berada di depan resepsionis untuk menguus semua berkas bahwa aku sudah bebas dari penjara yang dia bilang tidak ada masa depan untuk diriku yang asih terlalu muda untuk berada di sini, dan aku jadi teringat semua apa yang dia ucapkan untuk menyemangatiku, dan aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai pengacara seperti dirinya yang terlaku bersemangat untuk membebaskan ku dari semini.

Aku menghampirinya yang masih berbicara dengan seorang polisi wanita yang memakai seragam polisi lengkap dengan bogol dan juga pistol kecil yang ada di pinggang mereka yang mengigatkanku sangat aku di bawa kemari dengan tangan yang di borgol yahng berbeda hanya mereka yang sekarang adalah wanita.

"apa ada masalah?."

"tidak, mereka sedang mengambil stample untuk bekas pembebasanmu." Ucapnya meyakinkan. "ka u tunggulah di luar sudah lama kau tidak menghirup udara segar. Ku rasa ini tidak akan lama , mereka hanya lupa menaru stample itu."

Aku mengangung mengerti "aku menunggu mu di luar, maaf aku merepotkanmu."

"aku senang melakukannya, kau tunggu saja ini tidak akan lama aku janji."

Aku kembali mengaguk untuk yang kedua kalinya, hanya beberapa langkah lagi aku akan keluar dari sini, bahkan aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya menghirup udara segar.

"sungmin selamat atas pembebasanmu." Polisi wanita lainnya yang sedang menjaga pintu gerbang menyapa ku, aku tersenyum dan melihat pilisi itu berjalan memnuka gembok dengan puluhan kunci yang mungkin sudah dia hafal.

"terima kasih."

Saat membuka gerbang , angin menerpa seluruh tubuh sungmin dengan sejuknya, ternyata sekarang adalah musim semi bahkan aku tidak mengetahui itu, udara tidak terlalu dingin maupun panas.

berjalan dengan sesekali melihat sekeliling, tidak seperti di dalam yang benau besi basah, di luar ternyta sangat indah dengan beberapa bunga yang sudah mulai bemekeran, aku menyentukl beberapa bunga sesekali mengirup aroma tumbuhan cantik yang memiliki beberapa warna yang menggoda untuk aku petik dan ku bawa pulang untuk di taro di vas bunga yang sedikit retak.

"sungmin"

DEG

Jantungku sedikit terkejut, suara berat itu aku mengetahuinya dengan jelas siapa pemiliknya, dadaku sesak sangat sulit untuk bernafas, dia membuatku takut dan tanganku mulai bekeringat.

Aku berbalik dengan sedikit ragu, sesekali berdoa agar bukan pria itu yang sekarang yang memanggilku, siapapun entah itu polisi yangmembawanya kemari, temannya atau selingkuhan ibunya, tapi tidak dengan pria itu, boleh kah aku berharap untuk sekali ini saja tuhan.

Rambut coklat yang sedikit berantakan, kemeja putih dengan celana bahan lurus hitam yang sederhana tetapi sungmin tahu itu tidak sesederhana yang di lihat, hanya merek tertentu yang dia pakai, wangi tubuhnya yang segar seperti rerumputan pagi hari yang berembun itu lah dirinya, cho kyuhyun yang membuat ku memohon kembali kepada tuhan ternyata tidak dia wujudkan.

"cho kyuhyun" ucapku lirih dengan masih sedikit terkejut akan kehadiran nya yang entah tahu dari mana aku berapa disini.

"kenapa kau baru keluar, aku sudah lelah menunggumu di luar sini."

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?." Aku sedikit bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"tentu saja menjemputmu."

"aku? Kenapa?."

"ternyata penjara bisa membuatmu bodoh." Ucapnya angkuh.

Hari ini adalah hari permata aku di bebaslan dan hari ini sudah dua orang yang mengataiku bodoh, ada apa dengan mereka, aku kan hanya bertannya tidak mengerti.

"jadi kau sedang apa di sini."

"chk.. bukan hanya bodoh sekarang pendengaran mu juga buruk, aku kan sudah bilang untuk menjemput mu sayang."

Bulu halus di leherku berdiri saat pria yang ada di hadapanku dengan luar biasa tampan berbicara sayang yang entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak mendengarnya dari bibir tebal yang sedikit kemerahan.

"kau ? itu tidak perlu, aku dan pengacara itu akan segera pergi." Aku berbicara pelan dengan sedikit gemetar, entah kepana aku seperti ini, dasar bibir sial.

"aku tidak suka di bantah, sekarang kau masuk."

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil mewah berwarnya putih gading yang sudah sejak tadi di sampingnya, melihatku dengan tajam bahwa semua ucapannya harus aku turuti.

"maaf, aku harus pergi."

Aku pergi meninggalkannya, berjalan ke arah tempat aku keluar tadi , semoga saja pengacara itu sudah selesai dengan urusan stempel yang entah kemana mengilang.

"kau sudah berani membantahku lee sungmin."

Apa pria itu gila, dia berteriak dengan keras seakan aku berada 10 km jauhnya, masa bodo aku berjalan lebih kencang dan ada seseorang yang menarik pergelanggan tanganku kencang, aku berbalik dengan cepat, dia mengerjaku aku menatap kyuhyun yang sekarang hanya beberapa centi di depannku dengan sorotan mata yang tajam, yang dulu membuat ku terjerat akan pesonanya.

"kau yakin tidak ingin masuk kedalam mobil hemm.."

"lepaskan cho."

Dia mengenggam tangganku semakin kencang, aku mengerutkan pelipis menahan sakit, apa yang dia lakukan?

"au cho lepas.. sakit.."

"bayi itu bersamaku, aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu." Bibirnya tersenyum miring.

Dalam diriku ada dorongan untuk mengumpat lalu memukulnya sekarang juga.

"apa? Apa kau kaulakukan dengannnya."

"aku tidak tahu, mungkin kalau kau masuk kedalam mobil sekarang juga kau akan tahu, bagaimana lee sungmin?."

"dasar licik." Aku menelan ludahku susah, pria di hadapaku sungguh licik dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa selain menuruti keinginannya untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

TBC?

.

.

Anyeonggggggggg.. sudah hampir 1 bulan kah ini gak update? *di jumroh readers* aku baru sempet update nih dari berbagai kesibukan kerja dan printilan – printilan lainnya.. karna hari ini malam minggu saya di rumah dan imajinasi minta di ketik yasudahhh hayukkk kita ketik dan aku baca reviews masih banyak yang nunggu ini ff ya ampun aku terharu *elap ingus peperin ke kyuhyun :V*

Aku mau jawab reviews tapi random aja ya gpp kan cantik *kedip manja*

A: kenapa updatenya lama banget?

Ecii : aku kerja dan banyak hal yang di dunia nyata harus di urusin dan di jalanin *di getok centong*

A :jalan ceritanya lama banget , udah chap segini aja masih bahas sungmin di penjara belum dia ketemu bayinya dan kyuhyun.

Ecii : *sunkeum readers satu – satu* aku kan masih pemula dan ini isi imajinasinya jadi gak bisa berbuat macem – macem (?) akunya.

A : setiap chap kurang panjang!

Ecii : kalian inii suka yang panjang yahh LOL .. ini lumayan panjang kan?

A : apa kabar sama bayinya?

Ecii : alhamdulilah baik – baik aja sekarang bayinya udah bisa salto (?)

A : ceritanya makin seru

Ecii : prett jangan ngejilat biar cepet update deh XD XD

Udah ah segitu aja.. terima kasih semuanya jangan bosan – bosan untuk REVIEWS yang banyak biar aku semangat.. oh iya aku mau promo akun medsos boleh gak si? Boleh mampir gak juga gpp XD XD

Wattpad & ig : eciidessy

See next time guys..

And met maming semuanya..

Stay with sungmin^^

Note : typo bertebaran.. update tanpa di edit!s


End file.
